The Matchmaker
by Cjay
Summary: A new lady has joined the SGC and taken an interest in Teal'c. Jack, concerned about his friend, lends a helping hand hoping T' will get his mojo back.
1. Default Chapter

THE MATCHMAKER   
  
By Cjay  
  
Beverly Allotabooty sashayed her fine self into the Commissary searching for her prey. New to the SGC, having been transferred less than a month ago, she had nonetheless; decided that one beefy and oh so very fine member of this woman's Air Force would soon be hers.   
  
She'd first seen him coming through the event horizon, carrying another member of his team who'd been wounded. As a member of the SF contingent of the base and a munitions expert, she had been on guard duty when the SGC's elite team SG-1 had arrived back unexpectedly.   
  
He had moved with a deliberate and steady grace as he burst through the shimmering circle. Tall and sturdily built, he was clearly a force to be reckoned with. And yet, he cradled his teammate with such care and underlying gentleness, it had taken her breath away. Add to that his impressive mass of muscles, gleaming ebony skin, rich full lips and nicely rounded six, and you had this woman's idea of heaven!   
  
Hearing him speak, she found she was even more intrigued; his voice carried a soft hint of strange accent and cadence.   
  
Due to the lighting and effects of the wormhole, she had at first failed to notice the golden device affixed to his forehead. Yet, something about it, odd as it was, added to his appeal.  
  
Unable to take her eyes off the man, she failed to heed the order to stand down, an oversight which drew the attention of the tall and equally impressive Colonel to her current state. Catching her eye, he winked as he moved past her causing her to grace him with a smile despite her embarrassment. Although he had a reputation as a real hard ass, she suspected that she'd found an ally; one who might just assist her in her newly forming plan to meet the impressive man who had so recently entranced her.  
  
However, she had a great deal of intel to gather before she could begin her campaign to conquer the mountain of man she now realized was the legendary Teal'c.  
  
For his part, Colonel Jack O'Neill, although he had been amused by the keen interest the pretty new SF was showing in his buddy Teal'c, quickly forgot the incident; at least until the next time he'd chanced to see the Airman in question as she entered the commissary. The way she surreptitiously checked every nook and cranny of the room, he had an idea she was on the prowl. After he'd caught her concentrating on the big T' man back in the Gate Room, he figured she was looking to score with the elusive Jaffa. He'd been on the receiving end of more than one woman's attentions himself.   
  
'Well good for her, Teal'c could use some company. He seems to have lost his mojo lately; he is spending way too much time in solitary pursuits.' O'Neill mused leaning back to sip his cup of coffee.   
  
Catching sight of the Colonel, Beverly decided that now was as good a time as any to approach him. She'd carefully asked around over the past couple of weeks and come to the conclusion that O'Neill was someone she'd like to know, despite the affectionate label he'd earned as an enigma. Further, she'd determined that he just might be her most direct route in her quest to get close to Teal'c. Grabbing her own cup of java, she started over to his table, deliberately catching his eye.  
  
Jack, although he generally preferred a certain blonde, readily enjoyed the view as the raven-haired woman deliberately cut a path through the crowded room towards him. She was tall, about five feet eleven, athletically muscled and as his old gang used to say, stacked. Her skin was a rich coffee brown. Large, slightly slanted, chocolate eyes, liberally surrounded by thick black lashes, blended nicely with her high cheekbones, hinting at Cherokee heritage. As she drew closer and smiled, he noted a small dimple in one cheek offset by a set of full pouting lips. All things considered, she was just what the T' man needed to get his mojo back.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Sir, I'm Captain Allotabooty, Beverly Allotabooty. Might I join you, Sir?" she asked politely.  
  
Jack almost choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken when she laid her moniker on him.  
  
'Allotabooty, good lord!' When he'd first taken a cursory glance at the new duty roster, he'd thought his old pal Sal had added the name as a joke. Well it looked like the joke was on him; now he'd heard them all! 'Wonder how she ever made it through the inevitable schoolyard razzing over that handle?'  
  
Indicating that she should take the seat across from him at the table, Jack, hoping his little choking spell had escaped her notice, replied with equal politeness. "Take a seat Captain. I could use a bit of company."   
  
"I learned early how to throw a mean punch, Sir." Beverly told him in a conspirator's whisper.  
  
Obviously, she'd noticed his little mishap and had discerned its cause; that she handled it with such aplomb was a point in her favor.  
  
"Good for you!" Jack told her with a companionable grin.   
  
After so many years of military service, he'd learned to trust his first impressions of people; that the lady was extremely self-possessed and outgoing was abundantly clear. Finding he liked her straightforward approach, Jack addressed her in like manner.  
  
"I've got a feeling you are interested in more than just a coffee companion. What can I do for you?"  
  
Returning his grin, she got right down to business.  
  
"I like your style, Sir. Scuttlebutt is, Teal'c is more than just one of your team. He is your friend. I'd like some intel on him."  
  
"Intel?" Jack echoed innocently.   
  
"Is he attached?" Beverly's face reflected her frank curiosity.  
  
"Attached?" Jack repeated his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline.  
  
"Attached, involved, spoken for…" she persisted.  
  
"I get the picture," Jack stopped her with a small laugh. 'Ah humor!' Another point in the Captain's favor.'  
  
O'Neill's expression sobered. "No, he is a widower."  
  
Frowning, she thought that tidbit over for a minute, and then continued her line of questioning. "How long, Sir, and is he available now?"  
  
"Long enough." Pausing for effect, O'Neill gauged her reaction.   
  
When she continued to eye him expectantly, he continued. "So you are interested in Teal'c?"  
  
"I believe I've made that very clear, Sir." She answered with irony, still managing to maintain a tone of polite respect.  
  
The Colonel's eyes narrowed in quiet speculation.   
  
Swallowing, Beverly took the final plunge. "So at the risk of sounding pushy and out-of-line Colonel, I was wondering if you could help me get to know him?"  
  
"To quote a friend, 'Indeed,'" Jack replied with an ironic grin. "Look Captain, I'm no matchmaker."  
  
No, he certainly could not be accused of a history of meddling in the hearts and flowers area. Granted, he had been known to participate in intrigues of every sort. Unfortunately it had been quite a while since he'd had the pleasure of engaging in anything even remotely clandestine; he found he had a sudden urge to rectify that situation.   
  
"However, I happen to know that a certain solitary Jaffa is currently working up a sweat in the gym. Maybe he'd appreciate a sparring partner. That is if you are up for it?"  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" Grinning widely, Beverly jumped to her feet offering him a smart salute. "Thank you, Sir!"   
  
Jack smothered a grin and returned the salute.  
  
Daniel, having just come in to meet Jack for coffee, watched him as he avidly watched the unknown Captain leave. Intrigued, he grabbed a cup of the rich brew he so loved and joined Jack at his table.  
  
"So, Jack, who is the new SF?"   
  
"Who?" Looking up into Daniel's curious face, Jack assumed the vacuous expression he'd perfected long ago.   
  
"The SF who just left. The one with the nice… you know? Who is she?" Daniel repeated raising his brows.  
  
Never one to pass up the chance to torment Danny, Jack responded with equal innocence. "Nice what, Daniel?"  
  
"Oh come on, Jack! I saw you checking out her… ample six."  
  
"Huh?" Jack responded blankly.  
  
"Jack!" Daniel barked with chagrin.  
  
"What?" Jack replied with mock confusion.  
  
Daniel was becoming frustrated. "You are not going to tell me are you?"   
  
"Tell you what, Danny?"  
  
"Who she is!" he hissed.  
  
"She who?"  
  
"Oh! Never mind!" Muttering Daniel turned on his heel and stalked out.  
  
"What did I say?" Jack called after him, veiling his amusement. Danny was just too easy!   
  
Beverly found the object of her newfound affections off to one side of the main gym pummeling the speed bag. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts she admired his firm glistening body, clad in tight shorts and a clinging, slightly moist, blue tank top. Now that she had him in her sights, she was a bit hesitant. 'What is the best way to approach him,' she wondered? Would he, like his friend the Colonel, appreciate her straightforward attitude? Or, was he more the type to prefer a demure woman?  
  
Teal'c felt the presence of another behind him. While there was little chance of a threat to his person here in the bowels of the SGC, it would be imprudent of him to dismiss such a possibility. He had spent much of his long lifetime poised to repel any predator, ready to spring into action.   
  
Beverly noticed the subtle tensing of his shoulders and guessed that he, an able warrior, had sensed her presence.   
  
Clearing her throat, she thought to forestall any unfortunate moves on his part with a soft word. "Excuse me, Sir?"  
  
Turning toward the smoky voice Teal'c took in the attractive female. Raising a lone and clearly expressive eyebrow, he cocked his head in inquiry.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill suggested that you might indulge me in a sparring contest." Beverly found that her heart was racing as she waited for his reply.   
  
If he was shocked, his sober expression did not betray him. Taking a moment to think her offer over, Teal'c pondered O'Neill's motivation. Perhaps he had found the woman in need of a lesson in humility. After all, despite her apparent athletic build, she was clearly not his equal in strength. Still, his recent encounter with the female Jaffa, O'Neill referred to as Amazons, had adjusted his perception regarding gender equality.   
  
"Indeed," Teal'c stated with a hint of a smile.  
  
Beverly was quite familiar with the usual male prejudices regarding gender, and despite the fact he was from another world; she suspected Teal'c's opinions were no different. Smiling crookedly, she realized she would enjoy adjusting his thinking.  
  
"Indeed." She echoed. "Perhaps admitting a mere female could provide a challenge is threatening in some way?" She taunted him.  
  
Teal'c found her bravado intriguing and admittedly attractive. Weak women bored him. He had been raised to seek only the most fit and gifted women as suitable companions. Granted, amongst his people, female warriors were rare. However, serving with the women of the Tau'ri had taught him they could be both cunning and formidable.  
  
"I would be most honored, Captain." He acquiesced with a small bow. "You are referring to the sport of boxing?"  
  
"Yes, please call me Beverly. As you already have your gloves on and are clearly warmed up, I was wondering if you'd allow me a few minutes to prepare?"  
  
"Of course. I will allow you ten minutes. Shall I seek refreshments?"  
  
"Oh that would be great! Grab me a Gatorade if you will please T'?" She called softly over her shoulder as she fired-up the treadmill.  
  
Teal'c finding her familiarity amusing, nodded briefly. Then he set off to procure the fluids.   
  
Making his way to the commissary, he caught sight of O'Neill reading a stack of reports at a back table. Walking over to his friend's side, he waited silently for him to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Jack felt the big guy's approach. Confirming by way of his excellent peripheral vision that Teal'c was indeed standing patiently at his side, Jack wondered if he had made a mistake in sending the Captain T's way.  
  
"Hey T' what's shaking?" He asked benignly.  
  
"Nothing is shaking O'Neill. However, I would like to ascertain if there was a specific reason why you would wish me to engage the new Captain in a sparring match?"  
  
Affecting an air of innocence, Jack responded mildly. "So, Beverly found you, eh? I just thought it would be fun, Teal'c."   
  
"I see," Teal'c said flatly.   
  
Actually, Teal'c was still a bit puzzled. Despite their many years of service and friendship, O'Neill was, on occasion most difficult to understand.  
  
Searching the big guy's expression for any hint as to his thoughts, Jack realized that Teal'c's failure to use the Captain's full name indicated he was still in the dark about its entirety; and it's significance. As a good buddy it was up to him to enlighten the T' man.   
  
"What do you think of her name?" Jack asked wryly.  
  
Noting T's use of a puzzled eyebrow, Jack stated her name seeking to add just the right amount of emphasis to get his point across.  
  
"Her name T'? Captain Beverly Allotabooty," he enunciated mischievously.  
  
"It has a most musical quality," Teal'c stated approvingly.  
  
"O.K. So I guess I'll have to explain." Jack began mildly surprised that after seven years of exposure to Jack O'Neill's use of slang Teal'c hadn't picked up on that particular reference. "See T', the word booty is slang for one's six."   
  
"Indeed?" Teal'c responded still obviously failing to grasp the point.  
  
Jack, still unsure if Teal'c was just playing with him or had truly failed to understand, elaborated. "Her last name when you break it down… A… lotta… booty… You see where this is going right?" Jack asked with a naughty smirk.  
  
"I do not, O'Neill. If you will excuse me, the Captain should be prepared for me now," he denied with dignity.   
  
Turning abruptly on his heel, Teal'c stalked out; leaving a stunned Jack to wonder if he'd somehow given offense or if the big guy was being deliberately obtuse. 'Wait a minute! Did he just say prepared for him?'   
  
Teal'c, far from being offended, was instead enlightened. O'Neill in the role of matchmaker was something he'd never envisioned. Yet, it warmed his heart. That his usually taciturn friend had guessed he was lonely did not embarrass him. Indeed not, it pleased him. It was most kind of O'Neill to seek out a suitable companion for him. On Chulak, one's closest friends often procured one a woman to warm the cold nights. Indeed, he was gratified. It would seem O'Neill had found him a woman of stalwart merit. Now it was up to him to win her.   
  
Beverly had spent the last ten minutes alternating between the treadmill and shadow boxing, warming her muscles and preparing her strategy. Teal'c was a big and powerful adversary, a fact she intended to use against him. She'd taken down more than her share of cocky men in her days in the military; it had become a matter of routine.   
  
Yet, somehow she instinctively understood that unlike many of the men she'd bested. Teal'c would respect her more if she did her absolute best to beat him.  
  
Lost in concentration, she at first failed to notice his quiet approach, giving him time to admire her as she limbered up. O'Neill had not erred; earning the affections of a woman possessing such adroit beauty would make any Jaffa proud. Moving forward into her line of sight, Teal'c silently offered her the Gatorade he'd procured for her.  
  
Beverly removed a glove and gratefully took the drink from his outstretched hand, allowing her fingers to caress his.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered huskily, giving him a slow, sensual smile.  
  
"You are most welcome, Captain Allotabooty." Teal'c intoned politely.  
  
"Oh, so you do know my name. I thought,…" she replied, her eyes flaring with speculation.  
  
"O'Neill sends his regards. I chanced to meet him in the commissary."  
  
Mildly deflated to learn that he hadn't known her name before this, and trying to guess at his reaction, Beverly was unable to determine a thing from his brief explanation or his blank expression. Refusing to allow her disappointment to show or deter her resolve, she maintained her smile and nodded.  
  
"Are you ready to let a mere woman whip your fanny. Teal'c?" She challenged.  
  
"You wish to punish me, Captain?" he inquired mildly, head cocked to one side.  
  
Laughing with delight, she hoped he was flirting with her.  
  
"Please call me Beverly. As you are well aware I was referring to our boxing match."  
  
"I was under the impression this was to be a practice session, not a contest," Teal'c corrected.  
  
"Are you always so literal?" she asked mildly chagrined.  
  
"Language can be most confusing. I have found it is best to be succinct," he told her with dignity.  
  
"I meant no offense, Teal'c. Very well, shall we spar?" Beverly responded with sincerity.  
  
"I would be most honored," he acquiesced donning his gloves.  
  
Teal'c allowed her to dance around him for a time, repelling her blows in a defensive manner in order to gauge her expertise. Impressed, he determined she was more than capable of repelling his blows as well, finally engaging her in earnest.   
  
Although she was confident he'd provide her with a good workout, Beverly held back at first and waited for Teal'c to set the pace.  
  
Understanding that as a macho male he too would hold back until he was satisfied that she was, in truth, fully up to the challenge; and he wouldn't hurt her.   
  
Exchanging a blow or two and determining he was truly unsuspecting, she used her agile and almost dance-like style to tire him. He was good, very good, but she finally succeeded and landed him a good one, knocking the big fellow to the mat.   
  
Stunned and surprised at first, the former First Prime sat on the mat looking up into her triumphantly glowing face. Realizing she was looking forward to him leaping up and continuing their mock battle with relish, Teal'c felt something he'd not felt in quite awhile. While he'd lusted after many women, few had engaged his heart. This woman had a warrior's soul and it touched him deeply. Leaping once again to his feet, he gave her the satisfaction of not holding back.  
  
Beverly, having finally found a man who respected her prowess enough to engage her in a real contest, released her last vestiges of restraint.  
  
And the two joyful warriors of equal spirit danced on.  
  
Samantha Carter had spent the past several weeks on restricted duty. She'd taken a hit on their last mission. While the wound was not serious, it did require a brief stay in the infirmary; she had lost a great deal of blood, prompting their new Chief Medical Officer, as well as her concerned team to worry.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, Colonel O'Neill had pulled the new Doctor aside and insisted she be on light duty until she had fully healed. He'd noticed she was tired lately; they all were. Thus, he felt a bit of a breather was in order. And although he'd never admit it, her rotten luck over the past month had terrified him. He'd already lost her affections to her new boyfriend; he wasn't about to lose her in truth.   
  
Oddly, she'd been spending more time at the base now, while on restricted duty, than she had since she'd first dropped the new guy bombshell. Yet, Jack had deliberately avoided hanging around her lab, still needing time to come to grips with what he perceived as her rejection.  
  
Amused and delighted, Sam heard the distinct sound of the Colonel whistling just outside her lab. She had missed his humor. What was it he was whistling anyway? Listening closely, she was stunned!   
  
No! It couldn't be! Not Colonel 'I love opera' O'Neill! It sounded like he was whistling the 'Matchmaker' from the play, 'Fiddler on the Roof!' Rising swiftly, she made her way to the door. "Sir?"  
  
Spinning around, his head cocked to one side. He responded lightly. "Carter?"  
  
"Were you just whistling the 'Matchmaker,' Sir?" She asked him with a grin.  
  
"Matchmaker, Carter?" He echoed feigning incredulity.  
  
"Yes Sir, from Fiddler on the Roof. You know Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match…" She sang lightly.   
  
The Colonel offered a puzzled look and squinted a speculative eye her way, "Carter, you alright?"   
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes Sir, fine Sir."  
  
"Maybe you need more time off. I mean, you did take a good hit, lost a lot of blood..." his eyebrows rose in mock concern.  
  
"Really Sir, I'm just peachy," she said, deflated. The man really did know how to manipulate a situation to his advantage.  
  
"Good. Now if there is nothing else on your mind, I need to get to my office; I have a ton of paperwork to push around, which I'm anticipating will so brighten my day." Glancing with ill-conceived contempt at the file folders he held, Jack turned to move away.  
  
"No, Sir. Happy paper pushing, Sir," Sam called softly, puzzled. 'Now what was that all about?'  
  
Gad! That had been a close one! Congratulating himself on his successful venture into the intriguing and oh so titillating world of romance, O'Neill had forgotten for a moment that Carter's lab was on this corridor. Just his luck, she'd heard him whistling.   
  
Well, spilt milk. He was proud of himself.   
  
He'd just come from peeking stealthily into the gym, where the two newly acquainted warriors, and one could safely assume soon to be lovers, were still engaged in their own form of foreplay.   
  
Whistling once more, he moved forward preparing to engage in another form of battle: this one with much hated paperwork.  
  
Beverly engrossed in her joy of athletic competition and her increasing attraction to Teal'c had lost track of the time. It had been months, if ever, since she'd had a sparring partner of such expertise. Her elation had evidently given her additional stamina, because when she chanced to glance at the clock on the wall of the gym she noted they'd been at it for over an hour!   
  
She felt great! The endorphins flowing through her body preventing her from feeling fatigued. In fact, she felt as if they only been at it a short time. Unfortunately, she also knew it was time to throw in the towel; she had a class in less than forty minutes.   
  
"Guess we'd better call it a day, Teal'c. I've got a munitions class to teach at eleven-hundred," Beverly gasped, breathing heavily from the exertion.  
  
"As you wish, Captain," Teal'c replied barely winded. Admiring her glistening skin and the way her eyes sparkled, Teal'c put forth a proposal. "Perhaps tomorrow, we may once again engage in competition?"   
  
'Yes Beverly, he is circling the bait. If you want to reel him in, you've got to hook him!' she crowed silently, using an old fishing analogy.  
  
"Oh I am sorry, I'm afraid I cannot. I promised a friend of mine I'd help her with a project," she told him careful to add a hint of regret.  
  
"I see," Teal'c replied flatly. He had hoped she would wish to spend more time in his company.  
  
It was difficult to be sure, his expression was detached, but Beverly thought, well she hoped that he was disappointed. Taking a tissue from a nearby dispenser, she mopped her moist cleavage drawing his attentions to the ample mounds beneath her clinging shirt.  
  
Watching her unassuming movements Teal'c's mouth had gone suddenly dry. His pulse quickened, as it had not done while they sparred.   
  
"We should complete the project by evening. We could get together for some dinner off the base if you'd like?" Beverly proposed feigning preoccupation with her bottle of Gatorade to veil the fact that she was anxious for him to say yes.  
  
Teal'c readily accepted. It had been sometime since he'd been away from the confines of the SGC or had occasion to dine with anyone other than the members of his team.  
  
"I would be most honored, Captain," he told her formally.  
  
"Oh great. Please Teal'c, won't you call me Beverly or Bev?" She asked smiling invitingly.  
  
"How about I pick you up at say, 1930? I know a cozy little Italian place. Do you like Italian, Teal'c?"   
  
"Beverly," he repeated enjoying the way the name rolled musically off his tongue. "I do indeed like Italian."  
  
"Then it is a date!" Beverly confirmed brightly. Turning to head to the showers, she made sure that she moved with slow and sensual grace; thus, giving him a prolonged view of her generously rounded and firm backside.   
  
Teal'c found he was unable to remove his avid gaze from the amazingly graceful woman as she left him. When she was no longer in view he headed off to the showers hoping that the water was cold, very cold.   
  
Daniel staggered out of his lab bright and early the next morning. He'd pulled an all night research session once more and needed to perk up. The way he was feeling he figured that would take at the very least a pot of coffee. Bleary eyed, he wandered into the commissary and bumped into the back of the large body directly in front of him in line.  
  
"Ah sorry," he mumbled.  
  
Teal'c, wearing an uncustomary grin on his usually placid face readily excused his friend.   
  
"I am uninjured Daniel Jackson," he intoned ironically.  
  
"Of course you aren't Teal'c." Daniel replied with equal irony.  
  
"Have you once again foregone taking your rest and spent the night in study?" Teal'c inquired.  
  
"I was translating that fragment of text SG-14 brought back yesterday and I guess I lost track of the time. Need to java up for a lecture I am supposed to give this morning." Daniel told him, yawning broadly.  
  
"Coffee is not enough, you must eat a hearty breakfast as well, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him firmly. Filling his own breakfast tray with a large quantity of eggs, toast, fruits and juice, Teal'c paused to hand the weary archeologist a tray.  
  
"O'Neill will be most displeased if you become ill due to self-neglect, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c added mildly, belying the implied threat in his words.   
  
"What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him." Daniel began.  
  
"What is it we are keeping from Jack?" A silky voice inquired from directly behind Daniel.  
  
"Ah Teal'c? Just how long has Jack been behind me?" Daniel whispered chagrined.  
  
"Long enough Danny. Long enough." Jack responded wryly.  
  
"After this lecture of yours, I am ordering you to take a good long nap." Jack added firmly.   
  
Rubbing his hands together and perusing the food options, Jack began piling various items on both his and Daniel's trays.  
  
"Jack I can't possibly eat all of this!" Daniel protested as the food mounted on the tray before him.  
  
Taking in Daniel's tired and wan countenance, Jack decided it was time for a little big brother-type admonishment.  
  
"Danny boy you are way too thin and pale. We are supposed to be on stand down for a reason. Perhaps a forced furlough is really what you need." Jack threatened.   
  
"Jack I am not in the military and I don't take furloughs." Daniel bit back annoyed. Jack could be such a Yiddish Momma sometimes!  
  
"Technically, no you are not military. However, you are paid by the military and as your team leader, I am obligated to evaluate your fitness for duty. I can make it an order."   
  
"Fine!" Daniel mumbled, following Teal'c to a nearby table and slamming his tray down crankily. Pulling back the chair with a yank he plopped into the seat and took a long drink of coffee; then begrudgingly shoveled some eggs into his mouth.  
  
Smirking at the temper tantrum his friend was displaying, Jack sat across from Teal'c who had seated himself beside the angry younger man and likewise began to satisfy his hunger.  
  
"So T', how was your workout yesterday?" Jack inquired benignly.  
  
"It was most satisfactory, O'Neill. The Captain is a formidable and skilled opponent." Teal'c responded with a smile. "I thank you, my friend."  
  
"My pleasure T'. Any plans for a rematch?" Jack asked with feigned innocence. He so hoped his little jaunt into the realm of matchmaking had paid off.  
  
"It is my hope to engage in a rematch soon. However, I must content myself with the pleasure of the Captain's company for dinner." Teal'c told O'Neill with a small quirk of his left eyebrow.  
  
Daniel intrigued despite his foul mood, piped up. "A date, Teal'c?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I believe that is the term which most accurately describes it here amongst the Tau'ri Daniel Jackson."   
  
"So who is this Captain? How did you meet her and when?" Daniel's curiosity shifted into overdrive.  
  
Realizing too late that he had erred in bringing the subject up, Jack shook his head; adamantly mouthing the word NO, hoping Teal'c would heed his warning.   
  
Ignoring Jack's silent protest, Teal'c answered with a large smile. "I have O'Neill to thank for my good fortune."  
  
"How is that Teal'c?" Daniel raising both eyebrows turned slightly to give their mutual friend a speculative look, he noted Jack was studying his food intently.  
  
"O'Neill suggested the Captain seek me out in the gym yesterday for a sparring match. It proved to be a most gratifying experience." Teal'c told him with relish. "It has been many years since a friend has sought to provide me with suitable companionship. I thank you O'Neill," he added with grave sincerity bowing his head in salute.  
  
Clearing his throat and shooting the grinning Archeologist a quelling look, Jack realized he had no choice but to acknowledge his friend's thanks; he had no wish to offend his dignified warrior brother.  
  
"Ah, you are welcome big guy. Now if you will excuse me, I have a staff meeting to attend." Pushing back his chair abruptly, Jack picked up his tray and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"I too must leave, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him cordially.  
  
"Jack O'Neill, Matchmaker." Daniel muttered watching them leave.   
  
"Who would have thought? There is no way I'm going to let him forget this one," he added evilly.   
  
Despite the dense façade he liked to adopt, Jack was nobody's fool. He understood perfectly he'd be hearing more from Daniel on the subject and wondered just how long his nosy friend would restrain himself.   
  
He had hoped to keep his involvement in Teal'c's love life a secret; after all he'd a reputation to maintain! Groaning he rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance.   
  
There had to be some way to turn Daniel's never ending quest for knowledge and his insatiable desire to top Jack's constant razzing to his advantage. Whistling softly as he moved toward the General's office, Jack O'Neill's oh so devious mind was once more engaged in intrigue.  
  
Teal'c took great care in choosing his form of dress for his appointment with the alluring Captain. He had no wish to attract any unwelcome attention while out in public. And, he admitted to himself, he wished to please Beverly.  
  
He had made a call to his young friend Cassandra Fraiser seeking her views on this topic and had received very clear instructions on the matter. She had been most pleased and excited that he had sought her advice, a fact that had gratified him greatly. Teal'c understood all too well that the young woman still grieved for the loss of her valiant mother Janet Fraiser and he was glad he had brightened her day in this small way.   
  
Smoothing the black bandana he'd carefully tied over his shaven head, he pulled it lower over his forehead masking the golden seal of his previous slavery and inspected his reflection in the mirror.   
  
He wore a snug black, turtle necked shirt and slacks, the lack of color blending pleasingly with his ebony complexion. On his feet, he had added soft leather loafers, which O'Neill had insisted he must have for dress occasions. The overall effect was aesthetically pleasing to his eye.   
  
A soft tap on the door to his private quarters drew Teal'c's attention. Moving with fluid grace, he opened the portal and cocked his head with a slight bow of greeting to the luscious woman waiting just outside.  
  
Beverly had to stifle a gasp of pleasure as she took in his attire. Dressed in unrelieved black his bulging muscles were thinly veiled from view and yet enhanced by the snug fit of his clothing; the addition of the black scarf over his forehead added a rakish almost outlaw quality to the entire ensemble. 'Wow!'   
  
Teal'c, concerned that he had somehow erred due to her silence, lifted an eyebrow in inquiry. "Am I not properly attired Beverly?" he whispered.  
  
Realizing she had been holding her breath, Beverly expelled it slowly shaking her head and stifling a whistle. "On the contrary Teal'c, you look wonderful. Shall we go?"  
  
Relieved, Teal'c took a moment to enjoy the fine figure she presented dressed in a beautifully tailored wine colored jacket and matching skirt. He found the understated color and her lack of makeup very provocative. She had lovely smooth skin and her eyes shone brightly even here in the artificial light of the SGC.  
  
"You also present a fine picture of exuberant good health, Beverly," he complimented her noting the added sparkle his words seemed to add to her smile.  
  
"Thank you." Beverly responded simply, turning to lead the way to the elevator.   
  
At this hour, there was very little activity in this sector of the base and they passed relatively few people. While those few nodded a hello, only one engaged them in conversation.  
  
Daniel unable to harness his ever-present curiosity had lain in wait, not far from Teal'c's quarters. Having heard their brief exchange of words, he began a slow and supposedly unplanned stroll past the elevator doors, head down as if lost in the open book he carried. Once he was within a few feet of the pair, he glanced up with feigned surprise.  
  
"Oh hello, Teal'c. Where are you two off to?" Schooling his expression into one of innocent surprise, Daniel positioned himself directly in front of the lovely woman at Teal'c's side and extended his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson."   
  
Although his face would never betray his mirth, Teal'c found Daniel's thinly disguised meddlesome machinations amusing. Bowing slightly in Beverly's direction he quickly introduced her to his curious friend.  
  
To Daniel's credit, he betrayed not a hint of surprise upon hearing the Captain's full name. If anything, the revelation would fit right in with his plans to torment Jack, just a little, about his role in this budding affair.   
  
Beverly shook the nosy archeologist's hand warmly. Her own curious inquiries had made her very aware that if she were to pursue a relationship with the big and delectable Jaffa, she would have a great deal of interaction with his friends ahead of her as well; they were a close knit group.  
  
"I am pleased to finally meet you Dr. Jackson. I have avidly read some of your papers on the Ancient Egyptians as well as your most recent reports on the Ancients," she told him with just the right amount of admiration.  
  
Suddenly bashful Daniel returned her warmth. "Oh, I am likewise pleased to meet you Captain."  
  
"If you will excuse us, we have reservations for dinner. Perhaps you and I might get together soon and discuss the Ancients' use of armaments mentioned in your last report?" Beverly turned up the charm; armaments were a topic she could really cozy up to.  
  
"Oh sure, that would be very nice." Daniel stammered blushing. Finding he genuinely liked the lady, he felt mildly embarrassed with his own inquisitorial maneuverings and awkwardly stood aside to allow them access to the elevator.   
  
Once the two had boarded the conveyance and the doors had closed, Daniel made his way thoughtfully to Sam's lab for a chat.  
  
He had intended to fill Sam in on this latest turn of events earlier, but she'd been tied up in the routine maintenance of the Stargate for hours. Then there had been that forced nap, which an all too smug Jack O'Neill had made very sure he took this afternoon. Hoping he'd find her free at last, Daniel ambled into her office with a small smile.  
  
"Hi Sam, are you free for a chat?"  
  
Looking up from her laptop, Sam returned his smile.  
  
"Sure Daniel what's up?" Sam knew that smirk. It was the one Daniel usually wore when he knew something she did not, generally some juicy tidbit involving the Colonel.  
  
Pretending interest in one of her lab projects Daniel answered absently. "Oh, nothing too exciting. Had a lecture to give this morning, translated that text SG-14 brought back, which turned out to be mostly mundane information of very little interest by the way, took a nap at Jack's insistence, bumped into Teal'c and his date just as they were leaving…"  
  
Sam had to admire his astute adaptation of the Colonel's own special and artful blend of blasé conversation while dropping this bombshell!   
  
Knowing there was more he was longing to add, yet enjoying this game, she reflected the same detached interest.  
  
"Nap?" she responded with deliberate guile, gently pushing him aside and removing her latest project from his curious hands. 'Sometimes he is a bad as the Colonel!'  
  
Relishing the repartee, he responded to her query honestly. "Yes our resident 'Yiddish Momma' and team leader forced me to take what he referred to as a 'nice and long, mood altering' nap."  
  
"Mood altering?" Sam echoed. That Daniel had no doubt stayed up studying through the night was not an unusual occurrence, nor that the Colonel had found out. However, the commentary on Daniel's mood was.  
  
"Jack informed me in his usual tactful way that I was cranky," he whined with petulant chagrin.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sam replied benignly stifling a grin. Daniel could be quite an ornery cuss when overtired, especially when a task proved less than fruitful; a fact, which the Colonel gloried in pointing out whenever possible.   
  
"So I take it despite your long diligent hours the text was a disappointment?" she sighed sympathetically.  
  
Echoing her sigh, Daniel nodded slumping into a nearby chair, resting his hand on his chin. "Unfortunately." He had hoped, as he did each time he was given a new mystery to solve that he'd find a clue to the location of the lost city of the Ancients.  
  
"We will find it Daniel." Scooting her chair closer to his, Sam patted his arm.  
  
"In the meantime, what is all this about Teal'c having a date?" Sam inquired hoping to brighten Daniel's spirits once more.  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot! Teal'c and the new SF Captain just left for a dinner date and you will never guess just who was instrumental in arranging it!" he crowed.   
  
Taking in Daniel's smug countenance and general lack of interest in anyone other than his immediate teammates, Sam deduced it must be the Colonel.  
  
"Colonel taciturn O'Neill?" Now this was out of character. Way out of character for their usually intensely private commanding officer. She wondered just what event prompted this foray into the world of the matchmaker. "When did all this happen?"  
  
"Yesterday. Evidently Jack setup a sparring match between the Captain and Teal'c and the two just clicked." Daniel advised her smugly.  
  
"And Sam, you will never in a million years guess what the Captain's surname is!" Seeing her shrug he pressed on triumphantly. "Her name is Allotabooty, Captain Beverly Allotabooty!"  
  
"Holy Hannah! Daniel you've been misinformed surely?" Incredulous Sam could think of nothing more intelligent to add to such a revelation.   
  
"Nope, double check the duty roster. Teal'c just introduced her to me. Her name is definitely pronounced Allotabooty!"   
  
Beverly led Teal'c to her fire engine red, classic Chevy convertible with pride. The automobile had belonged to her father and he'd taught her at an early age how to keep it in tiptop condition; she'd shared her sire's passion for tinkering and fast cars. So when he had passed on, Daddy had naturally left it to her, much to her siblings' dismay; she'd kept it just the way he would have liked it.  
  
Heeding the advice he'd received from Cassandra Fraiser, Teal'c opened the driver's door for Beverly and assisted her into the vehicle; then eased around to the passenger side and hopped in.  
  
Beverly was a bit taken aback by this display of old fashion chivalry. Somehow, consideration of this type seemed to fit perfectly with the overall respect he had so far shown her and she found she liked it.   
  
Yet, she worried that if he kept this up her plans for a healthy and mutually satisfying encounter of a more physical nature might just go awry. She had to find some way to let him know she was interested in more than just pleasant conversation and dinner.   
  
Reaching out her right hand Beverly grasped Teal'c's left one and moved her thumb in small circles stroking his palm, while maneuvering the Chevy down the mountain to the town below.   
  
Teal'c found her caress very stimulating. No stranger to the hearty desires of women the galaxy over; he was receiving her unspoken message loud and clear. This date was so far proving to be most satisfactory. Turning his position slightly, he gazed at her profile and returned her caress; once again struck by her innate beauty.  
  
Beverly was pleased when Teal'c reciprocated her artful pursuit by stroking her hand in turn; clearly he'd understood her unspoken request. Catching his avid gaze, out of the corner of her eye, she smiled and settled back to enjoy the quiet ride and this subtle exchange of intimacy.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant exactly on time for the reservation she'd made earlier that day.   
  
Damato's was a small and relatively inexpensive, but very elegant family owned enterprise, which served delicious food in an intimate setting. One of her friends had celebrated her anniversary here just last week and Beverly had been one of only a few select guests. Thus, when Teal'c had agreed to be her guest for dinner she'd instinctively known that the dignified and sedate atmosphere was the perfect setting, in which to share a meal with the equally distinguished man at her side.   
  
The hostess seated them in a cozy corner where they were partially hidden, yet still had a view of the entire room. A small vase of blood red roses and a small white candle served as centerpiece to a simple table setting of linen and white china. Beverly scanned the menu quickly; she really wasn't hungry, at least not for food.   
  
"Is there anything particular you'd enjoy Teal'c? Wine perhaps?" Glancing up and over the top of her menu, Beverly caught Teal'c's ardent gaze, which sent a quiver of anticipation up her spine.  
  
Returning her smile Teal'c reached over the table gently taking her hand and deepening the intensity of his gaze. He had no need to indulge in spirits; this woman had already intoxicated him. "I do not ingest alcohol and I believe I shall leave the food selection in your capable hands, Beverly. I am always open to new experiences."   
  
Interrupting Beverly's reply, the waiter efficiently relayed the specials and quickly took her order, leaving her barely conscious of just which of the delectable entrees she'd chosen; she had become lost in the dark and sultry depths of Teal'c's beguiling obsidian eyes.   
  
Teal'c, for his part, was finding it increasingly difficult to rein in his desire and found himself wishing they were alone. Alone and isolated from prying eyes, instead of surrounded by the other patrons, despite the intimacy of this establishment.   
  
The meal proved to be exquisite. As was the sudden appearance of a small white-headed gnome of a man with a violin, from which he coaxed music of equal perfection.  
  
When the check arrived Beverly refused to allow Teal'c to pay it, reminding him that he was her guest and adding that he could 'get it next time.'  
  
Warmed by both her generosity and her wish to repeat this pleasant interlude, he acquiesced.  
  
While they waited for the valet to retrieve her Chevy, Beverly, her true intentions thinly veiled, invited Teal'c to her apartment for coffee and conversation.  
  
As they had both just shared several hours of conversation and he'd made his aversion to coffee known to her, he deduced that this added invitation was a pretense. Realizing she was proposing an encounter of a more affectionate nature, he was both willing and deeply moved.  
  
"I would be honored Beverly," he accepted reverently. Allowing his voice to take on a more sensual timber and thereby, reassuring her that he'd understood her subtle request. Indeed, he was most honored and pleased that one so lovely and fine would offer to share herself with him in this way.   
  
Standing on her tiptoes Beverly whispered in his ear, "Baby will you drive my car?"  
  
Unsure of the reference, Teal'c was never the less aware of the underlying meaning of her words. Assisting her to the passenger seat of the vehicle, he seated himself in the driver's seat. Then, asking her to guide him to her abode he confidently took control of their date.  
  
Jack O'Neill always an early riser awoke with the birds greeting the first rays of dawn. Running a hand over his face, he yawned scratching at his night's growth of beard and leisurely stretched his vaguely aching knees.   
  
This was a time in his day he relished, a time when he could relax for a few minutes and doze if the mood struck him: allow his thoughts to drift. His eyelids were fluttering closed for just such a catnap, when the jarring peal of the phone tore him from his reverie.   
  
Cursing softly, he grabbed for the handset. "O'Neill."  
  
"O'Neill, it is I, Teal'c."   
  
"T'?" Jack questioned slightly overset. What the heck? The Jaffa's voice sounded almost joyful at this ungodly hour.   
  
"Yes O'Neill, it is I. I am calling to inform you I shall be unable to keep our appointment for breakfast this morning."   
  
"Oh?" Rubbing his hand over his face, Jack relaxed slightly.  
  
"Additionally I am taking a few days for rest and relaxation O'Neill. I will not be returning to the SGC until Monday." Teal'c told him categorically.  
  
Sitting bolt upright in his bed, the covert matchmaker's lips broke into a large grin of satisfaction. "Understood T'. I'll just log this in as long overdue R&R." Jack agreed his tone carefully nonchalant. 'O.K. it was Friday, so obviously Teal'c and the Captain had hit it off. Hot damn O'Neill, looks like "operation matchmaker" is working out great!'  
  
"Thank you my friend." Teal'c whispered softly, his voice suffused with underlying meaning.  
  
"You are most welcome T'. Have fun." By emphasizing the word fun, Jack implied its multiple meanings; his voice emanating undisguised pleasure.  
  
Dignified even in the face of his own jubilation, Teal'c was succinct as ever. "Indeed I shall, O'Neill."  
  
Severing the connection, Jack lay back down continuing his brief interlude of contemplation, elated and amused.  
  
Leaning casually against the rear wall of the elevator, Jack sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He'd finally made a dent in the mountain of paperwork stacked on his desk; and succeeded in avoiding Daniel. Unfortunately, a day's worth of straining his eyes in the artificial light of his office and the glare of his computer screen had given him a nagging headache. It was 1600 and he was looking forward to a nice quiet evening of pizza, beer and whatever sporting event he might chance across, while channel surfing in his favorite chair. Watching the digital numbers fly by indicating the floors he passed as the elevator ascended, his thoughts turned to Teal'c and his lady.   
  
Jack was glad that at least one of his team was happy in the romance department. It was a sure bet his own love life would never recover from the blows it had so recently taken. Snorting, he adjusted his stance. What love life? Oh sure, he and Carter had spent literally years engaged in longing looks and covert repartee, but nothing deeper. Nothing that one could really label as a relationship, beyond that of a dear friend. And, the sudden introduction of her boyfriend, the cop, had certainly made it clear that Jack was just that, a friend. Crap!  
  
Scuttlebutt had it that she'd dumped the clueless bastard recently, but she'd given no indication that this was a fact.  
  
Danny boy was faring no better. Despite his having been instrumental in her rescue and the removal of her "snake," Sarah had been very distant with the man who had once been more than just a friend. Understanding as ever, Daniel was currently giving her "space."   
  
Pushing away from the wall as the elevator reached his destination, Jack left the confines of the small space, still deep in thought.  
  
Sergeant Rory Main came to attention as the familiar figure of Colonel Jack O'Neill exited the elevator. Noting that the Colonel seemed preoccupied, he waited patiently for the superior officer to make eye contact with him, before extending the clipboard and requesting he sign out. The officers of the SGC were generally a courteous bunch. Few however, were as imposing and yet as likeable, as Colonel O'Neill. The Colonel had lost a bit of the spring in his step of late, and quiet a few of the base personnel were beginning to wonder what had been troubling him. Seeing him like this Rory had to agree, O'Neill had grown way too serious recently and he missed the Colonel's usual lighthearted banter.   
  
Jack gave the Sergeant a cursory glance acknowledging him with a distracted smile, still wrapped up in his own musings. "Sergeant Main."  
  
"Evening Colonel. Any big plans for the weekend, Sir?" Rory hoped the response would be affirmative. The Colonel deserved a little fun.   
  
Jack stopped and really looked into the hopeful and friendly face of the eager young SF before him. He wondered if he'd ever been this young.  
  
Hating to disappoint the youngster, he plastered on a carefree smile and fudged a bit. "Ya sure you betcha."   
  
Returning the smile, Rory completed the task of signing the Colonel out and off duty. "Night then Sir."  
  
"Night Main." Jack maintained a carefree aura until he'd made it to his truck. Cranking the engine, he pulled slowly out of the base parking lot. As he drove off the base and started down the mountain, his headlights illuminated a car parked off to one side of the road. Slowing down, in case the driver might need assistance, he caught sight of the occupants locked in what appeared to be a serious make-out session. Driving on with a smirk, his thoughts turned once again to the question of his team's lack of a love life.   
  
What was it about his team that made them such losers in the romance department anyway? Oh well, he wished T' better luck than the rest of them had had. The big guy deserved a bit of happiness.  
  
Teal'c smiled widely. Beverly was teaching him the fine art of shopping for the perfect meal. Currently they were selecting blooms for a bouquet of flowers to adorn their dinner table tonight. Finding he enjoyed the mingled scents and vast array of colors, he wandered through the large green house asking questions exuberantly.  
  
Beverly was pleased and surprised that a warrior of Teal'c's legendary fierceness would be so open to new experiences. He seemed to genuinely relish their trip to the farmer's market this morning for fresh produce and their visit to Stanley's seafood shop as well. She'd promised to show him how to prepare a gourmet supper and he had thrown himself headlong into the preparations with undisguised joy. Now, here he was avidly questioning the effeminate gentleman whose plants and shrubs surrounded her in a veritable forest of heady fragrance as if he too were a gardener of some renown.  
  
Anton Roget, lover of all things verdant and green, took an instant shine to the muscle bound Nubian god before him. Oh la la! Just how often did one find such massive strength mingled with sensitivity? Not to mention rugged good looks! Anton was in love! What had the woman called him? Oh yes Teal'c, how unique!   
  
Enjoying the quixotic glory and variety of heady aromas as well as the freedom of wandering in this magnificence, Teal'c had a sudden urge to share all that he was experiencing with his closet friend.   
  
"Yours is an imposing and rare gift Master Roget. I have no wish to insult an artist of your caliber however, I wonder if you might have something more unique to offer?" The Nubian Adonis inquired, leaning down to inhale the scent of a large gardenia bush. That the small man was an artist in the field of horticulture was patently obvious to Teal'c and he would address him with respect.   
  
"Ah, I see you are a man of discerning tastes Mr. Teal'c!" Resisting the urge to sigh with delight, Anton motioned for the object of his newfound affection and his lady friend to follow him; leading them with a flourish into a room marked private. "Allow me to show you my paradise room."  
  
"Oh, his name is Murray…" Beverly concerned that she'd slipped and had called her lover by name, tried to cover the error with his usual alias.  
  
"Teal'c Murray?" Anton tried the name with distaste drawing up short mid-mince.   
  
"Err, yes." Beverly confirmed wryly, trying not to laugh out loud. The little man looked as if he'd just swallowed something very bitter.  
  
"Might I just call you Mr. Teal'c? It seems so much more… refined." The little man gazed up adoringly at Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c nodded with dignity. While he had long ago accepted the alias O'Neill had jovially given him, he too found it lacked panache. "That would be satisfactory Master Roget."  
  
Titillated by the respectful title given him and the innate savoir-faire of this giant of a man, Anton allowed them into his inner sanctum. Here he carefully nurtured the most exotic and delicate of blooms, Orchids, Oleander, Passionflowers and the like.  
  
Beverly marveled, her senses overwhelmed, as they ventured into the humid and redolent room. Orchids of every color and shape, intermingled with plants of unknown variety surrounded a small bubbling fountain. Foliage seemed to cascade above them flowing over every bit of the expanse to form a small jungle; if she didn't know better, she would have sworn they were standing in the midst of a tropical rain forest.   
  
Teal'c having lived his long life on varied planets, most of which had been desert-like, found he was charmed and pleased. "Master Roget this is truly a haven fit for a god." Who better than he would know what a god would prefer? "I would like to prepare a gift of thanks for a friend. What would you suggest?"  
  
"A friend Mr. Teal'c?" Anton questioned quirking an eyebrow hoping for more information into the nature of this friend.   
  
"A friend to whom I owe a great debt of gratitude."Smiling radiantly Teal'c drew Beverly's hand within his own.  
  
"Ah I see." Anton sighed with élan, his heart filled with both admiration and envy. "I think if we put our heads together we shall indeed charm and delight your friend Mr. Teal'c, just place yourself in Anton's capable hands!"   
  
Jack strolled up his walkway balancing his mail, a large bag of groceries and a twelve-pack of his favorite beer. It was Saturday and he'd had a ton of errands to run this afternoon; now he was looking forward to an evening of light music and a beer or two on his backyard deck just hanging out and watching the sunset. Fumbling a bit, he fitted his key into the lock, pushing the door open and stopped short, stunned, as he was greeted by a small forest of color.   
  
Jack's entire entry hall had been transformed! A large Gardenia bush, its scent heavily permeating the air, was surrounded by baskets of Orchids. Orchids of every color and variety spilled over the hardwood floor of the small foyer, mingled with the subtle hues of wildly exotic foliage. All arranged in an artful array designed to take one's breath away.  
  
Beyond the heady scents of this mini jungle soft music wafted along, mixed with the mouthwatering aroma of spicy shrimp and garlic bread. The additional sound of hushed voices had the cautious Colonel ignoring his own delighted response to such grandeur. Carefully setting his burden on a nearby table Jack crept stealthily into his own kitchen.  
  
Teal'c had discerned O'Neill's quiet arrival and decided to allow him to discover their intrusion at his own pace. Surprises never set well with his wary friend.   
  
Jack, catching sight of the big guy's broad back, standing next to a vaguely familiar rump rummaging through his refrigerator, relaxed a bit. Still this was odd. "So T' whatcha ya doing?"  
  
Spinning lightly on his heels to face his brother of the soul, Teal'c smiled. "Preparing a celebratory dinner in your honor, O'Neill."  
  
Leaning against the doorjamb and thrusting his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans, Jack took in the apron the big guy was sporting and frowned. "Celebratory dinner?"   
  
Beverly, having pulled her head out of the fridge to place a large platter of fresh cut fruit on the counter, caught sight of the Colonel's frown and hastily left the room. "If you'll both excuse me I have a small errand to run."  
  
Teal'c watched her retreat with a small smile and bowed his head forward in salute to O'Neill. "Indeed O'Neill. On Chulak it is the custom to prepare a feast in honor of the Banebdje'det."   
  
Noting O'Neill's nonplussed expression Teal'c continued, "As you have acted as Banebdje'det on my behalf, it is my duty to show you my gratitude."  
  
Uncomfortable with the implication of this little speech and unsure of the title, Jack raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. Obviously Teal'c was trying to thank him for sending the Captain his way. Undeniably it would be bad form to deny his friend the opportunity to show him his gratitude; and besides the food smelled great. "I'm not sure I understand what this banana diet of yours involves T', but I think I get the picture. You are happy I sent the Captain to the gym to spar with you. Am I right?"   
  
Cocking an eyebrow and suppressing his mirth over O'Neill's inane substitution for the Jaffa word Banebdje'det or matchmaker, Teal'c smiled and moved forward to rest a hand of salute on his friend's shoulder. "Indeed O'Neill."  
  
"I'm glad things are working out for you two T', but this is not necessary. What's with the jungle in my front hall?" Touched and mildly embarrassed, Jack dissembled.  
  
Returning to his cooking with panache, Teal'c responded in like manner. "A proper feast must satisfy all of the senses O'Neill."  
  
Peeping into the kitchen by way of the back door, Beverly decided that the coast was clear and pushed the portal open. In her arms, she carried the grocery bag and beer the Colonel had left in his front hallway. "Is the coast clear Sir?"  
  
Moving to take the groceries from her, Jack began putting the contents of the bag and the twelve-pack away in his refrigerator. "For now Captain. I do however, reserve the right to ask a few questions later."  
  
Searching his benign expression for some sign as to how he was taking their invasion of his home and finding it unreadable, Beverly decided to keep a low profile for now. "Understood, Sir."   
  
Continuing with the task the Colonel's arrival had interrupted; Beverly took the fruit and some chilled wine out to the backyard deck, where she had begun to set a pleasant table for their supper. A light breeze ruffled her hair as she surveyed her handiwork. Everything had to be perfect. Both she and Teal'c wanted to thank the Colonel for bringing them together.  
  
Looking out over the lush green lawn and carefully tended garden, she wondered at the complexities of the two men chatting companionably in the kitchen.   
  
It would be difficult for most folks to visualize two such formidable warriors as gardeners. Yet, as leaders, they were responsible for the care and nurturing of young and very green recruits; wasn't this a form of gardening in itself. Still, she mused, it was much easier to see two such stalwart men in the role of a father. Teal'c had told her a great deal about his son Rya'c. His tone and words making it quite clear he all but worshipped the young man.   
  
Returning to the kitchen, Beverly smiled. The two redoubtable men seemed very much at home in the kitchen. O'Neill still relaxed against the same doorjamb gently teasing Teal'c about his new role as "Suzie homemaker," while nursing a cold beer. Teal'c merely accepted the caustic jibe as fact, thanking his friend slyly for the compliment. Something about the Colonel's sarcastic tone caused her to feel a bit melancholy. Or, perhaps it was the information she'd so recently discovered about the Colonel's personal life.  
  
When they'd first arrived at the Colonel's home earlier this afternoon to begin the preparations for the celebration, Beverly had noticed the photos of O'Neill's son Charlie. Ever the curious one, she'd questioned T' and had been appalled and saddened, by the revelation that the boy had shot himself with the Colonel's sidearm. That Teal'c shared his brother of the soul's heartache was evident. She had resolved not to bring the matter up again, lest she cause the two further sorrows. Still, she mourned the fact that the Colonel was so very alone in the world.  
  
As the evening progressed, Beverly sharing in their lighthearted conversation, found she was increasingly grateful her plan to snare the big hunky Jaffa had worked out. Thanks in no small way to the contributions of one very likable Colonel. The three had a great deal in common. And perhaps that was the reason she began to formulate a new plan.   
  
Lost in her scheming, Beverly had been very quiet the past half-an-hour as she and Teal'c had returned to her abode. Teal'c had waited patiently for her to speak of that which weighed so heavily on her mind. Switching off the Chevy's engine, he turned an inquiring eye her way.  
  
Beverly, lost in her reverie, suddenly realized they'd stopped moving and turned to Teal'c noticing his questioning expression. "Oh, sorry. I guess I have been poor company T'."  
  
"The company was far from poor Beverly. It was however, quiet."   
  
Laughing lightly, Beverly impulsively hugged the big lug. "Ah T' I imagine I could stand on my head naked in a crowd and you'd find it acceptable!"   
  
Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Teal'c visualized the picture she'd just painted. "Indeed I would enjoy such a display. However, I would prefer to be the only spectator."   
  
Kissing him soundly Beverly whispered, "I think that can be arranged."  
  
Refusing to be dissuaded Teal'c pressed. "First, I would like to know what caused your span of silence."   
  
"I think the Colonel is lonely." She told him stroking his lower lip sensuously with her index finger. "I think we should return the favor he has done for us."  
  
"You wish him to enjoy more than just a female's companionship." Teal'c hadn't lived over ninety years only to be slow on the uptake. "You would act as his Banebdje'det?" He had entertained the notion briefly earlier that day, however O'Neill's innate need for privacy caused him to put the matter aside; that and his knowledge of his friend's feeling for a certain Major.  
  
Beverly held Teal'c's gaze intently in the soft light from the moon. "I would, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed thoughtfully.   
  
End part one.. Tbc 


	2. Operatiom Checkmate

Operation Checkmate…  
Matchmaker part II.© By Cjay  
(Tales of the Lovelorn.)

Colonel Jack O'Neill arrived at the mountain bright and early Monday morning, rested and in good spirits. Whistling softly, he rode the elevator down into the bowels of the SGC and stopped briefly in the commissary for a cup of coffee. Scanning the dining area for his friendly foe and finding it basically deserted; he headed for his office. Except for the usual SF on guard duty, the corridor outside his office was empty this morning as well. Nodding slightly to the eager young airman, Jack warily unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. He fully expected some sort of booby trap, or gag, to have been placed there by his own personal substitute kid brother, the ever-eager to bedevil him, Daniel Jackson. Scanning the small space, he was a bit surprised to find nothing amiss.

'Well, this is odd. It's not like Daniel to hold back this long.' By now his friend, the reformed geek and Jack's avid pupil, had usually, at the very least, dropped some smart comment or sight gag, hoping to rattle Jack's cage. After all, he'd had a master to teach him the fine art of razzing, one Jack O'Neill.

Never one to be lulled into a false sense of security, he knew he'd have to keep his guard up. Danny would eventually show his hand. Jack's dalliance in the wonderful world of the matchmaker was just too ripe a plum for the archeologist to pass up. Once the cat had been let out of the bag and Daniel had been made privy to Jack's covert machinations, he'd waited for the proverbial shoe to drop, but as yet, it hadn't. Now a week later, he'd heard nothing from the younger man and frankly, he was a bit disappointed.

Actually, Jack was bored. Nothing of interest had happened lately. His team, SG-1, had been on light duty for several weeks now and Jack, ever the antsy man of action, was having difficulty channeling his innate energies.

He'd been testing and training candidates for a few open positions on several of the SG teams for the last week. While this duty was somewhat challenging, it was not taxing, and he found himself wishing for a distraction of some kind. Even if that distraction involved one of Daniel's lame, yet good-natured attempts to top his own expertise in the role of jocular tormentor.   
  
Intending to check his morning memos and e-mail, Jack set his coffee cup on a napkin and fired up his laptop computer. As his messages began to pop up on the screen, he sipped the hot brew and leaned back in his chair stretching a bit. One by one he read and addressed the memos and alerts listed, his boredom growing with each passing second. That is, until he received an e-mail marked urgent.

The sender, one "spurned troglodyte," was unfamiliar, as was the Internet address: 4lorn It read:

Dear agent of the lovelorn; I am pining for companionship of an affectionate nature. Thought perhaps, your expertise appropriate for my needs. Please advise ASAP.

Smirking, Jack had to applaud Danny's method of torture this time. Unlike Joshua at the battle of Jericho, Danny boy was mounting a much more silent form of siege, subtle, yet right to the point. Instead of tumbling down a few walls, he was hoping to quietly yank Jack's chain.

Moaning, Jack realized that his thoughts had been running wildly down a manure littered path of clichés and similes! GAD! Danny boy was so going to pay!

Clicking the search feature on his computer menu, Jack set out to teach Daniel a lesson.

  
  
Jack was once again up bright and early, waiting for his generally punctual paperboy. The youngster, his neighbor Bud Drake's son, was unusually responsible for his age. He'd a knack for knowing when the Colonel was in residence and made his home first on his route so his hero, Jack, could read the latest hockey scores along with his morning coffee. Noting Tommy's arrival, Jack stepped out on the front porch of his abode. Tommy grasped the thick bundle and pitched it smartly. Seeing his paper sailing neatly through the air, Jack nimbly caught it with a smile and a wave. Tommy graced him with a smart salute and proceeded to bike his way up the street.

Jack watched the kid pedal along throwing his papers with surprising accuracy and wondered if the child still dreamed of joining the Air Force when he grew up. Tommy reminded him of another eager child he'd once known and loved. Squelching the sudden rise of melancholy such thoughts generally awakened, he returned to the kitchen and poured himself a nice mug of java. Pulling up a chair, he sat at the table eating his morning fruit loops and scanning the singles column. Eureka! There it was. The advertisement he hoped would factor into his latest diversion, "operation checkmate." He'd placed various versions of the advert in several papers as well as on the Internet. This one read:

Highly intelligent, blue eyed, attractive, buff, former geek and Mercury Ham in mid-thirties with government job, seeks companion for intimate liaison. Apply ASAP via Internet or send letter and recent photograph to Dr. H. Mercury Troglodyte, 222 Mason Street, Apartment 4B, Colorado Springs, Colorado.

'Yup, this'll do,' he thought. The insistent pealing of his cell phone prevented his further perusal. "O'Neill."

"Morning, Sir." The sunny voice of his second stated perkily.

Sitting up a bit straighter, Jack wondered what could be so urgent that Carter would be phoning him at the butt crack of dawn. "Carter?"

Hearing the suspicion and concern in his voice, Sam came right to her point. "Ah Sir, do you remember our conversation regarding a wager?"

Relieved Jack smiled, 'this could be fun!' Assuming his most vacuous attitude he queried. "Wager, Carter?"

'Oh no, could he really have forgotten?' Sam wondered. "Remember Sir. I was finishing yesterday's crossword in the commissary and you asked me what could be so intriguing that I failed to listen to your latest joke?"

'Sweet! Here it comes, the challenge. He was so going to get a few chuckles out of this one!' Groaning loudly, he conceded. "Oh, that wager."

"Yes Sir, the wager we made over today's crossword, Sir." Sam replied cannily suppressing a laugh. "Do you have the morning Herald Sir?"

Jack located the crossword challenge for the day and refolded the newsprint. Today's topic had escalated to nuclear physics. 'Me and my big mouth!' "Ah Carter, don'tcha think you've got an unfair advantage here?"

"As I recall you said any crossword, Sir. And I quote: 'Carter, any simpleton can do a crossword puzzle.' " At the time, she'd understood all too well that he'd just been more than a bit exasperated that one of his best wisecracks had gone unappreciated by his second in command. Now he was so going to pay.

Amused, Jack feigned petulance. "Fine! The bet is on!"

Feeling a bit as if she was taking candy from a baby, Sam hesitated. "Are you sure Sir?"

Smirking, Jack noted her tone with satisfaction. "A bet is a bet Carter. I will have the whole shebang completed for your viewing pleasure upon my arrival at the SGC."

"If you need more time Sir…?" Sam was feeling guilty. After all, nuclear physics was not the T.V. guide crossword puzzle.

"See ya soon Carter." Jack hung up the phone and briskly ripped the puzzle free of the rest of the paper. With operation checkmate now in full swing, he was free to engage the Major in one of his favorite pastimes - mind games. At least he was getting a bit of attention from her once again.

A nice hot steamy shower had cleared the last of the cobwebs from his head. Jack wiped the misty residue from his mirror as he studied the crossword puzzle he'd taped beside his unshaven reflection.

Lathering his cheeks, he studied the now crinkled newsprint.

This was not going to be easy, the answers kept popping into his head willy-nilly and finding inane substitutes was proving a bit harder than he would have at first thought; maintaining his dense façade was an art form after all. In order to really yank her chain and keep Carter off balance, he'd have to add one or two correct answers. Otherwise, she'd think he never listened to her at all and he didn't want to bruise her delicate ego. 

O.K. O'Neill, number seven across asks for: "a five-letter word invented by Joyce in his work Finnegan's Wake, circa 1939." Gad! That is just too easy! A quark… lets see…'It's also a type of European cheese. Alright, got it! Clutching his pencil stub in his foam covered fingers, Jack scribbled in the word curds. Consumed with the next question, he shaved his face a bit roughly and nicked a place just under his nose; annoyed he grabbed his once again jingling cell phone. "O'Neill."

"Jack!"

Great! Daniel's voice had that 'I'm excited, where are you when I need you,' tone. "Daniel?" Half listening, he continued to shave and gaze at the puzzle. Number eight across; stable elementary particle with a positive electric charge? Ah, proton. Penciling the answer in awkwardly, Jack vaguely heard the words SG-2, colonnade, Ancients' library of knowledge and P3X-429. The word Ancients registered. Warning bells began pealing in his cerebrum, drawing his attention back to Daniel's voice.

Listening more attentively it became obvious old Danny boy wanted to make an immediate trip to P3X429, an idea, which Jack O'Neill wasn't too keen on. Last time he'd tangled with a so-called repository of knowledge, he'd almost gone totally gaga and died. If not for the intervention of his little pals the Asgard, he'd be singing with the angels right now! Did Daniel learn nothing from that little fiasco? CRAP! "Daniel I'll be there in half an hour." Shutting his mind down, he rinsed both his cell phone and razor, in the water he'd left standing idly in the sink's basin. About to end the call, he had a flash of twisted genius.

Soliciting Daniel's help with one of the more abstract questions from the puzzle, he ignored the correct response and shut the phone off. Then continued with his ablutions, knowing full well that Danny would slyly inform Carter that he'd asked for help.  
  
Riding the elevator down toward the level of the briefing room, Jack continued to fiddle with the crossword puzzle. An airman leaned over and shook his head as he added another idiotic answer. Jack gave him an affronted frown and stared the man down, effectively preventing the fellow from venturing the correct answer.

As he'd expected, the elevator opened slowly and Jack took in the irate presence of the remainder of SG-1. Pressing his lips together in order to prevent a smile, he pretended innocence as Carter snatched the puzzle out of his still tightly clinging fingers and began to scoff at his answers. Continuing his vacuous act, he responded sarcastically as they made their collective ways to the briefing room.

The General threw an ironic welcome Jack's way, which smarted a bit. He'd been unaware his C.O. was also waiting on his arrival. Sitting up a tad straighter in his usual chair, he threw Daniel a questioning look.  
  
'I should have realized that the little geek would rush full tilt into the ever greedy jaws of unknown peril and headed into the base earlier.' The General was speaking once more and Jack returned his attention to Hammond. George was voicing his surprise that Jack would undertake this mission. 'Mission?' He too was surprised and voiced it succinctly.

Daniel gave Jack one of those looks. A look designed to show off Daniel's aptitude for tolerance.

Affecting a tone of polite irony, Daniel initiated the debate. "Well why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe; once and for all find the lost city of the Ancients and use their advanced technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?"

Jack had no argument there. "Well, there is that."

The next thing Jack knew, he and the rest of his team were headed for the destination Danny was so keen on, along with SG-3 and SG-5. Shortly after, he was interfacing with the head-sucking repository of knowledge on P3X429. Events snowballed after that.

The new President, a true political shrub, had bowed to the evil whims of Kinsey's political machinations had replaced Hammond.

Due to this political upheaval, the SGC had been over run, with civilian types. And, the Stargate had been effectively shut down, trapping SG-1 on Earth. The new head of the SGC a Dr. Elizabeth Weir, political scientist, persuaded by the zealous members of SG-1 and Master Bra'tac, had finally allowed the team use of a Goa'uld cargo ship. Hence Jack, his body and mind already beginning to employ the knowledge of the Ancients, along with SG-1, had found themselves on a trip to a galaxy far, far away. Braving the hostile environment, he'd procured the power source for a big honking weapon, which just happened to be beneath the ice of Antarctica.

Once he'd eradicated the cliché Anubis, Jack had been weakened and near death. Teal'c had understood his halting direction to place him into a stasis device, where he'd be essentially frozen, until they could find him help. Hopefully, his little Asgard buddy Thor would come to his rescue.

As his mind was slowly eroded by the vast amounts of knowledge the device had downloaded into his brain and his already freezing body stiffening, Jack O'Neill's last clear thought was that he'd miss the look on Danny boy's face when the seeds of his carefully orchestrated "operation checkmate" came to fruition. Crap!

  
Over the past several weeks, Daniel had been sequestered in his office trying to figure out how to help a frozen Jack O'Neill, who still remained a virtual prisoner in stasis under the ice flows of Antarctica.

Various nations had become cognizant of the events surrounding the battle with Anubis and were currently arguing over the newly discovered Ancients outpost, debating just who had jurisdiction. The fact that it contained the world's most fantastic weapon added considerably to the confusion.

After weeks of intense arguing, things remained at an impasse and Daniel's frustration had grown.

He missed Jack's presence. Missed his wiseass remarks and irreverence. Jack wouldn't take the load of crap he and the rest of SG-1 had been forced to tolerate. Hell no! If any one of them had lain frozen and alone like a Popsicle beneath the ice on Antarctica, Jack O'Neill would have found some way to line up all Earth's resources. He'd have saved their ass and thawed them out! Gone to another galaxy or beyond to do it! He'd do whatever was necessary. Hell, he'd done it multiple times before! Jack would sacrifice his very soul to save one of his team. Ironically, he may have done just that this time and Daniel was becoming ever more desperate to change that imminent possibility.

Fully aware of SG-1's frustrations and efforts, Dr. Weir had ordered them all, Daniel, Teal'c and Major Carter, to take the weekend off and rest. She'd been increasingly concerned over their cumulative obsession to rescue their team leader and friend. Negotiations were slow and while she too was anxious to help the valiant Colonel, things would still require delicate care and patience if they were to succeed.

Annoyed at first, each member of SG-1 eventually capitulated. What choice did they have?

Teal'c sought solace in the embrace of his new love, Beverly, who along with the rest of the SGC mourned the loss of their crusty Colonel and hero.

Now that he was finally going home for a day or two, Daniel itemized the chores he needed to attend to. Arriving at the front door of his apartment, he was stunned to find a huge bag of mail awaiting him. Opening the bag with his usual curiosity, he became even more perplexed. The letters were addressed to one Dr. H. Mercury Troglodyte? Dragging the enormous bag inside, Daniel opened an envelope, careful not to tear it just in case he needed to reseal it for forwarding. Scanning the missive, his confusion increased with each written word. Who in the heck was H. Mercury Troglodyte and why was he using Daniel's address?

Samantha Carter was shocked. Checking her new e-mail account, she was astonished to find she had over 500 new mailings! She'd expected, well more accurately, she'd wistfully hoped, to receive only one response on this new account! Or, more likely, none at all! What the devil was happening?

Opening one e-mailing after the other, she was shocked to discover they were all responses to a singles advert. That fact became patently clear, as she scanned one lovelorn letter after another. Many of the respondents had simply used the reply feature, which had attached the original posting as a tag. Scanning the wry composition, Sam, her eyes filled with tears broke into an affectionate smile.

The Colonel could be quite adept when it came to practical jokes in reverse. The posting was clearly intended, as a devious method to get even with the person he'd assumed had sent the original e-mailing. Judging from the description, the Colonel had thought that person had been Daniel. The reference to "Mercury Ham" confirmed that little tidbit. The first monkey that the U.S.A. had sent into space in 1961 had been a Chimp named Ham, and said monkey, had been riding a Mercury rocket! Although it had been awhile since the Colonel had called Daniel by that affectionate nickname, he'd clearly chosen to use it as a telling signature now.

Once she'd had a good cry, Sam called Daniel, and together they marveled over the Colonel's ingenuity. Then they contacted Teal'c. Gathering at Sam's for lunch, the two filled him in. The resulting reminiscing conversation and the carefully thought out prank, added to their sense of loss; they missed their cheeky and occasionally childlike, friend and team leader even more. Both Sam and Daniel couldn't wait to deal with their missing duplicitous jester. And, following the revelation that it had been Major Carter who had sent the original e-mailing to O'Neill, and factoring in it's contents, Teal'c was even more determined to act as O'Neill's Banebdje'det.  
  
Hence, it was an even more determined SG-1, who returned to the SGC on Monday, each determined to find a way to rescue Jack O'Neill.

TBC… soon! Words 3120


	3. Unleash the Muse

(Tales of the Lovelorn)  
Matchmaker part III.  
Unleashing the Muse.  
© By Cjay  
  
Teal'c looked around the spacious room and felt a surge of satisfaction. Many recent changes had enriched his existence here amongst the Tau'ri. O'Neill was safe-- having been rescued by himself and the Asgard, Thor, from his self-imposed imprisonment in the stasis chamber of the Ancients. The SGC was once again functioning, as it should, with a newly promoted General Jack O'Neill as its much admired and respected leader.  
  
One of O'Neill's first acts as commander had been to promote Samantha Carter from Major to Lieutenant Colonel, thereby giving her full leadership of SG-1. His next act had been to authorize Teal'c's ability to find living quarters away from the base.  
  
Teal'c had long wished for a private residence, but had never given voice to his desire. Yet, O'Neill had known this secret of his heart. Proving once again that he was indeed the brother of his soul.  
  
Beverly, his now constant companion, had relished their little jaunts about the Colorado Springs area looking for the perfect place for Teal'c to settle. They'd spent many a fruitless off duty hour searching, but nothing had suited him. He wanted something less crowded: a compromise between attempting to assimilate into society and his innate need for privacy. That is until O'Neill had quietly taped a clipping from the local paper on his locker.  
  
The listing described a large two-bedroom top floor unit, not far from O'Neill's own home. An older couple lived in the first floor apartment of the two-flat. They were currently looking for a "mature and responsible party to take up residence in the upstairs suite, above their humble home." The price was well within his means and Teal'c had gone over, alone at first, to meet the elderly landlords.  
  
Adam and Dottie Walters had lost both their sons in Viet Nam. Now well past retirement age, they were looking for more than just a tenant. They were looking for someone to love. Just a bit. The dignified Teal'c had filled the bill. Dottie had sized the big Jaffa up quickly. Her Adam had been in the Air Force for over twenty years and she could spot a military-man a mile off. So, when Mr. Murray had presented himself that sunny afternoon, clipping in hand, she'd known she found a kindred spirit.  
  
There was something so still and lonely in the way Mr. Teal'c Murray had requested the privilege of viewing their upstairs suite; something that told her he needed a place to call home. This man had seen sorrow. Both she and Adam had known their own share of sorrows; Dottie's heart went out to him.  
  
Adam had been a bit more cautious. The muscle-bound fellow was enormous! He looked quite capable of breaking a man in half! And, just what had possessed him to get a tattoo on his forehead? A golden-seal of some kind, no less?  
  
Concerned, Adam requested references.  
  
Inclining his head in an almost regal gesture of respect, Mr. Murray had given the couple the name and number of a Brigadier General O'Neill. A bit stunned, Adam had nevertheless phoned the General and been even more amazed when the man himself had gotten on the line and personally vouched for "Teal'c."  
  
Amused and impressed by the elder man's caution, Teal'c had explained his simple needs and the fact that he'd often be away for days at a time on business.  
  
Adam, a savvy ex-major who'd been in the service of his country through several wars, zeroed in on the subtle emphasis Teal'c had placed on the word 'business.' Adam took a few minutes to study this enigma from every angle. It was quite clear that this man was involved in something very high clearance: his current address (the military installation at Cheyenne Mountain), his mannerisms and his close association with the General, confirmed that assumption. Add in the cat-like body language and this man screamed stealth!  
  
Still, Mr. Murray was extremely polite and his manners, as Dottie served tea, were impeccable. Lord knew the other applicants who'd come bye were shabby in comparison to this oddly refined fellow. Adam thought that perhaps they ought to give it a go. And so, he'd handed over the keys and his private phone number to their new upstairs tenant, and Dottie hoped, a new friend.  
  
Teal'c walked thoughtfully from room to room. The barren apartment or suite as Dottie insisted on calling it, would need to be furnished. Dottie had met him in the hall as he'd entered the building. Smiling a welcome, the "older" woman called him young man bringing an ironic smile to his lips. She had insisted that once Teal'c had finished organizing the few possessions he'd brought with him he join her for tea. If she only knew: Teal'c had outlived her by many years already, despite his youthful appearance.  
  
Setting down his duffle bag and box of possessions in the larger of the two bedrooms, Teal'c made his way downstairs to the Walters' apartment. The door stood ajar allowing the delicious aroma of freshly baked cookies to waft through the outer hall. Tapping lightly on the doorframe, Teal'c inhaled deeply eyes closed in sensual delight. He'd never really found sweets to his liking, preferring fresh fruits to refined sugar, but he did have a weakness for chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Dottie heard the faint knock on her open portal and hurried into the front parlor, catching sight of Teal'c's enthralled expression. "Ah ha! I knew it. Just like my boys. I told Adam you'd be a cookie monster."  
  
Delighted that his undisguised yearning for the confection had brought her pleasure, Teal'c smiled wryly. "I am most anxious to sample one of your cookies, Dottie. However, I assure you, I am not a monster."  
  
Hearing the underlying apprehension in his tone, Dottie wondered what kind of inequities this man had suffered in his life. Had he been forced to undertake what her Adam confided were distasteful tasks in order to serve his country? Well, no matter, she would soothe him with tea and sweets. "Of course you aren't dear. That's just a silly reference to that puppet who is always so greedy for cookies."  
  
Arching a brow, Teal'c realized his error. "Of course."  
  
Threading one arm through his, Dottie pulled him along to the kitchen. "Now sit yourself down and tell me about your plans to decorate the upstairs suite. What sort of décor do you fancy?"  
  
Noting his blank expression, she continued, "Oh my, don't tell me, you haven't a clue? Maybe that lovely young woman you keep company with has a few ideas?"  
  
Actually, Beverly had insisted that Teal'c undertake this project entirely without her input. According to her, T' needed to find his own muse. He needed to think outside the box and let his artistic side run rampant. Teal'c was a bit unsure just how to go about allowing his 'inner artist to shine.'  
  
Dottie was startled to see that the handsome younger man's countenance remained blank. "You do have some ideas? I mean to say, what do you like? Do you favor lots of vibrant color, or more subdued tones?" Patting his arm, she realized that she'd been pushing and sat back silently to allow him to think.  
  
Teal'c considered the matter, munching on one of Dottie's cookies. He was still exploring his freedom to experience all that this world had to offer. Perhaps Anton Roget might have an idea or two?  
  
The little man had become a friend. Not long ago, Teal'c had made his first of many visits to Anton's Flower and Garden Center and the two had hit it off. Since then, Teal'c had spent many a pleasant hour wandering the fecund gardens and greenhouses. Usually these visits had taken place when Teal'c was off duty and Beverly was still otherwise engaged in her duties at the base, much to Anton's delight.  
  
Yes, this was a good idea. He'd visit Anton and ask for his expert advice on the matter. "I do have a friend who is very creative. I shall call upon him and enlist his aid."  
  
Smiling with satisfaction, Dottie refilled Teal'c's cup with fragrant tea. "Wonderful! If I can help, don't hesitate to ask. Just don't tell Adam I've been meddling. Sometimes he can be such an old poop!"  
  
Unsure as to just what an 'old poop' would be, Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. He would ask Daniel Jackson or O'Neill to explain the term. "I shall not. I would be most grateful for your assistance, Dottie."  
  
Dottie was thrilled that he was allowing her this overture of friendship; she sensed that Teal'c was a very private man. "Thank you, my boy. It has been too long since I had a young man around to mother. I hope you will forgive my meddling and promise to correct me if I'm too nosey?"  
  
Hoping he had not erred, Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed I shall."   
Anton Roget looked forward to those moments in his day when he could quietly drink in the beauty of his flowers without the distraction of customers and their incessant questions. The truth was Anton wished he were wealthy enough to close his shop to the public and just garden for the rest of his days.  
  
He was about to close for the evening when his new friend and secret crush, strolled in. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Teal'c. Why so glum?" Anton had a unique ability to sense the big man's moods, even though his expressions were generally placid.  
  
Cocking an expressive eyebrow, Teal'c wondered yet again how it was that the little fellow could read him so well. "Master Roget, I find that I have a dilemma. One requiring your rare expertise."  
  
Pleased that this self-sufficient mountain of a man might have a need for his advice and assistance, Anton preened a bit. "What sort of dilemma my friend? You know you have only to ask and, voilà… Anton will of course lend a helping hand if at all possible."  
  
Teal'c inclined his head majestically. "Of that I am aware, my friend. As you know, I am in the process of moving into a new dwelling and I find that I am uncertain as to just how to furnish it properly."  
  
Confused, Anton tilted his head to one side, his hand resting thoughtfully beneath his chin. "What of Miss Beverly?"  
  
Placing his hands behind him in his customary relaxed at stance, Teal'c elaborated, his voice betraying his bewilderment. "She insists that I exercise my own muse. And as she puts it, indulge my own whimsy."  
  
Delighted with this turn of events, Anton clasped his hands together. "Ah! The lady has a point! It is after all your new home, is it not?"  
  
Anton's thoughts quickly ran through his eclectic group of associates. Introduction to his inner circle would, no doubt, be an influential and enlightening adventure for this beguiling and vaguely primitive Nubian.  
  
Despite his outwardly serene expression, Teal'c was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I fear I have no reference point from which to begin an undertaking of this magnitude."  
  
Fairly swooning with the probability of spending time in the shops with this trophy of manhood, Anton gushed. "My dear Mr. Teal'c, don't you fret. I know just where we need to go to stimulate that impressively ingenious brain of yours. Trust in Anton. By this time tomorrow your muse will be inspired to brilliance!"  
  
Brightening a bit, yet still unsure, Teal'c responded simply. "Indeed."   
  
Looking over his mound of paperwork, O'Neill had to laugh at his own naiveté. Jack O'Neill the reluctant General. 'Ah, Jack, if only you'd listened to your cynical side!' When this promotion, this new position, had been offered to him, Jack had quailed at first. He'd spent his entire career 'sticking it to the man,' a product of the turbulent culture of the sixties. His thirst for doing things his way and his need to protect his team… to protect the entirety of the base personnel of the SGC had swayed him. He'd accepted the promotion, the paycheck, the parking spot- and all the headaches that went with them. Crap!  
  
Things had moved along swiftly after he'd accepted the title of Brigadier General. Suddenly, it was Jack alone who was forced to speak directly to the President and the Joint Chiefs without his usual buffer, General Hammond, to soften his approach. It had matured him in ways he'd never envisioned. And in a relatively short time, too. Still, underneath the 'man in control' façade, he was still the same Jack O'Neill, cynic, joker and infinite well of compassion.  
  
A great many of his decisions gave him satisfaction. For example: promoting Carter, granting Teal'c permission to get a life and ordering the kitchen staff to make French fries instead of mashed potatoes. Conversely, a great many more that annoyed and on occasion, stumped him as well, leaving him in the state in which he found himself in now, hoping for a distraction.  
  
Teal'c's apartment warming party was this weekend. It had been postponed due to the irritating and unexpected resurrection of that slimy pseudo-snakehead, Anubis. Consequently, Jack had not as yet purchased a gift. Checking his calendar (oh yes, he now had a very tight schedule), Jack confirmed that he could leave a bit early today and stop off to pick up something appropriate.  
  
First, he supposed he should make some effort to tidy up his desk or his aide, Captain Karen Black (a rather bold baggage), would give him one of her long suffering looks. She was quite adept at making him feel like an errant schoolboy with just one look. It was amazing really, but he found himself making small efforts to please her.  
  
She reminded him of his dear friend and surrogate mother, Sassy O'Connor. He and Daniel both kept in touch with the Pink Lady who'd, not too long ago, saved their lives and she often checked in with them. In fact, they were past due for a call. Thoughts of that gutsy lady made him smile. If Sassy caught wind of him 'tidying up', she'd give him one of her all too knowing smiles and no doubt bake him some of her famous double fudge brownies as a reward. Feeling nostalgic, Jack jotted a note on his calendar to give Sassy a call come Monday.  
  
Daniel Jackson meandered up the stairs en route to Jack's office. It was still a bit weird to think of Jack as the Base Commander. Jack, the man who professed to hate being in charge of anything, was nevertheless, in perfect command of virtually every situation in which he found himself anyway.  
  
When it came right down to it, Jack was the kind of natural born leader Daniel would like to see more of; a bit stubborn if pushed, yet, fair and just to a fault. In addition, Daniel knew of very few men, or woman, in authority who could empathize and motivate others the way Jack did. All in all, Jack was the best man for the job. Despite that fact, Daniel still missed General Hammond and he was fully aware that Jack did too; well, maybe Jack more than anyone else.  
  
George and Jack had always shared a strange and unique sort of father/son type friendship, one that was rare, especially in the military. And, made him wonder how well Jack was fairing with all his new responsibilities without the General to bounce things off. Jack could be annoyingly taciturn and evasive at times. It was like pulling teeth to get him to open up under normal circumstances, but recently he'd become even more remote.  
  
After the essence of Anubis had terrorized the base this past week and infested one after the other of the personnel, Jack seemed to close up and withdraw even more. Both Sam and Daniel worried over that fact. Sam postulated that perhaps the infestation, brief as it was, had brought back all Jack's memories of his imprisonment by Ba'al and the torture he'd endured. It was a theory over which Daniel had increasingly agonized. Jack had never, not even once, discussed his captivity, nor any of the cruelties he'd endured at the hands of Ba'al; and Daniel had never felt completely at ease discussing what little he remembered either.  
  
Even more puzzling was the fact that Jack had as yet made no mention of the little prank he'd played just before they'd gone to P3X-429. He'd uttered not one peep about the singles column or the web posting, which Jack had placed. The advert was designed to tease and torment the person whom Jack had supposed had sent along a taunting e-mailing regarding Jack's efforts at matchmaking. However, the whole 'evil Anubis affair' had prevented the culmination of that little caper. And as yet, Jack had no idea that it had been Sam and not Daniel, who had initiated that escapade. A bit of caprice, for which she had as yet to fully explain to either Daniel or Teal'c.  
  
Oddly, Jack had failed to make any reference at all to any of those events, which had immediately preceded the whole Lost City adventure, a fact that weighed heavily on Daniel's mind.  
  
He remembered Jack's first words after he'd been unfrozen by Thor. Daniel had asked what Jack remembered and Jack's response had been a bit vague: alluding to having his head sucked by the device of the Ancients and something about twins. The latter remark, Daniel had supposed, being Jack's inane humor rising to the fore.  
  
Daniel wondered if Jack's memory remained impaired. Was Jack O'Neill, master of deception and stealth, hiding the fact that his memory was as holey as Swiss cheese? Daniel was making it his mission to find out.  
  
Ham sandwich in hand, Daniel knocked on General O'Neill's outer door. Hearing the muffled "come," he ventured within. "Hey, Jack, whatcha doing?"  
  
Sparing Daniel a brief arched look, Jack continued to shove folders into his desk drawers. "You're the intrepid archeologist with the high IQ, Daniel. What does it look like?"  
  
Daniel took a huge bite of the sandwich, chewing and speaking at once. "Well, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were tidying up your desk. BUT, since you never really used your desk in the past, and in point of fact denied knowledge of ever having one, I'm not entirely sure."  
  
Evasive as ever, Jack chose to ignore Daniel's less than subtle jibe regarding his faulty memory. "Something I can do for you, Danny?"  
  
Uh, oh. Danny? Bingo! Jack was hiding something. The question was, what exactly? "I thought you might be hungry. I didn't see you at lunch. Wanna share my Ham sandwich?"  
  
Jack froze. Scrunching up the left side of his face, he gave Daniel one of his patented 'are you demented, or what' looks. Nodding toward Daniel's left arm, still in its sling, post gunshot wound, he responded flatly. "Dr. Jackson, are you sure you are feeling all right? Perhaps you need a bit more time in the infirmary?"  
  
Drat! No recognition! Ham didn't ring any bells with Jack. Gad! He doesn't remember. This is not good. Whatever else one could say about Jack O'Neill, prior to the Lost City mission, his memory had rarely been faulty. Unless this was one of his deliberate acts designed to maintain the upper hand and spring some joke on an unsuspecting Daniel later? When it came to jocularity Jack was the master. Feigning innocence, Daniel denied the need for further medical treatment. "No, no. Feeling fine… really. Just thought you might be hungry."  
  
Tossing the remainder of the sandwich into the wastebasket beside Jack's desk, Daniel reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large banana, a not too subtle allusion to a certain space monkey.  
  
Jack's empty expression denied any awareness. "Ah! You needn't have worried Danny boy. Captain Black brought me a tray. I ate right here in the office; paperwork, you know." Jack uttered this explanation benignly enough, but there was an underlying irritation in his tone.  
  
"How's that working out for you?" Daniel asked with his usual aplomb. He suspected that the pretty Captain had a crush on the dashing O'Neill (formerly known around the base as the Hard Candy Colonel) and was smothering him with good intention.  
  
"Fine." Jack snapped.  
  
"Sure?" Daniel volleyed.  
  
"Yep." Jack returned.  
  
"I mean… really, Jack… how are things…? Daniel's voice was awash with concern.  
  
Exasperated, Jack refused to talk. "Daniel, I was just about to leave for the day… so if there is nothing else?"  
  
For the first time, Daniel could hear the weariness in Jack's voice and noticed the deepening crease between his brows-- a sure indication that Jack was stressed. "Oh, ah, no. Any big plans?" He hoped Jack had something relaxing planned.  
  
Jack pushed his chair beneath his desk and picked up his briefcase. Ah, yes. Jack now carried a briefcase. Narrowing his eyes, daring Daniel to make some smart remark about said briefcase, he left his office. "Nope. Gonna pick up a house warming gift for T'. Any suggestions?"  
  
Bemused, Daniel fell into step beside Jack and shook his head. "None. Teal'c has been very closed-mouthed on the subject of décor. According to Beverly, the big guy is decorating it himself."  
  
Reaching the elevator, Jack slid his security card through the slot. "So…candles might be a nice idea then…lots of big honking candles."  
  
Snorting, Daniel had to agree. "Guess you can't go wrong with candles, Jack! Teal'c does love those beeswax pillars doesn't he?"  
  
As the elevator doors closed him inside, Jack affected a reasonable facsimile of the big Jaffa's dignified eyebrow raise and head tilt. "Indeed."  
  
Still laughing, Daniel was halfway back to his lab before, he came to the realization that he'd gotten nowhere in his quest to discover anything about Jack's memory, or lack there of. 'Oh, for crying out loud! Jack, why won't you let anyone in?'   
  
Jack saluted the SF and signed out of the base with an affable smile, then made his way to the parking lot.  
  
Rory Main sapped a smart salute and a grin in return. The whole base had been dreading the news that a new commander was taking over, especially after the Dr. Weir debacle. That is, until they'd gotten wind of just who that new commander was. Rory for one was thrilled that the Colonel had accepted the posting. The man deserved his promotion to Brigadier General. His recent handling of the whole lockdown situation had reinforced the unshakable conviction of all base personnel that O'Neill was the right man for the job. Still, Rory and the others felt concerned.  
  
Over the past few months, O'Neill had become more and more withdrawn. And now that he was the man, so to speak, he rarely seemed to leave the confines of the SGC. The General had no life!  
Jack detected the concern behind Main's grin and small talk. He was not unaware of the scuttlebutt regarding his less than forthcoming interactions of late, the new Chief Medical Officer saw to that. Dr. Brightman was not Janet, but she was just as fearless when it came to meddling in his life. He wasn't sure just how to deal with the good doctor as yet. Adjusting to being the man in charge was taking its toll on his joviality.  
  
Choosing to shelve the matter for now, Jack thought back on the interaction he'd just had with Daniel, something was up there. Daniel was fishing, but for the life of him, Jack was unsure just what he was fishing for.  
  
Ever since he'd experienced the big freeze his memory had been just a tad cloudy. Yes, Jack O'Neill, self-appointed protector of humanity, had once again chosen the safety of Earth over that of his own person.  
  
Despite the joyful memory of the first time he'd accidentally been downloaded like an outdated computer (losing all control, slowly becoming incapable of communication, effectively isolated and awaiting a solitary death), he'd deliberately stuck his, arguably rational, head into another device of the Ancients, filling his mind with a myriad of wisdom. Thus, risking his life and sanity yet again. Luckily, the Asgard had eventually vacuumed said brilliance back up once more (albeit, not fast enough for his liking). Unfortunately for old Jack O'Neill the whole 'eraser bit' had been less than perfect; little fragments of information seemed to float into his consciousness when Jack least expected them to.  
  
So he now had to filter and examine facts a bit differently. For one, he needed to make sure any recollection, which might pop into his thoughts, was consistent with the memories of a mere human. And, it had required his entire and considerable acting prowess to convince first, his team and then, a multitude of medical professionals that he was one hundred percent and fit for duty.  
  
Luckily, as the days passed, bits and pieces of his life just prior to that adventure had begun to fall into place. For example, he now clearly remembered that crossword puzzle, which he'd never quite finished, and the wager he'd had on it with Carter. A wager she had yet to demand he make good on.  
  
He supposed that given all that had transpired since then she'd decided to drop the matter. A bet was a bet, and he planned to make good on it. Twenty bucks certainly wouldn't break him. After all, he had intended to lose it to her anyway. A mere twenty bucks was a cheap price to pay if it meant he'd get to toy with the brilliant Carter every now and then.  
  
The memory of her reading some of his goofy answers to the crossword puzzle questions suddenly popped into his mind. She'd looked so cute and nonplussed, her chagrin reminding him of their lost camaraderie and the closeness they'd once shared. Since she'd begun to see that nosy flatfoot, nothing had been quite the same and probably never would again.  
  
Climbing into his big truck, Jack fastened the seat belt. He'd just inserted the key into the ignition when his cell phone rang. "O'Neill."  
  
"Uncle Jack? It's me, Cassie." He'd sounded so serious and official, that she giggled. "I'm sitting on your front doorstep. I can't find the spare key."  
  
Cassie Fraiser, Janet's adopted child and Jack's own surrogate daughter, had been away for the past several months attending her first year of college.  
  
"I moved it honey, it's back in the old hiding place." Slipping the phone's headset on, Jack pulled out of the parking lot. "Not that I'm not thrilled you are here for a visit, but why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Duh! Uncle Jack, what is going on with you lately? Don't you ever check your e-mails? I sent you a message yesterday." Her voice telegraphed her concern. Was Uncle Jack slipping or what? "I finished my last class a day early. I'm on break. You said I should come and stay with you as soon as I could get away, remember?"  
  
The whole lockdown scenario had thrown Jack off more than a little. He hadn't been home in over a week. Straightening things out at the base had been his only priority. Hence, he'd neglected his private correspondence. "Sorry, honey, you know the drill…been a bit busy lately."  
  
Relieved, Cassie had no real idea what his new role as General entailed. She assumed he had been off world and gotten his days a bit mixed up, it had happened before. "No sweat. When will you be home?"  
  
"I'm on my way, kiddo." This could be a good thing, Cassie could help him pick something out for the T' man. "What's say we go out for dinner? Feel like a pizza? Then there is the little matter of our ongoing battle of wits and a friendly wager. Seems someone challenged me to a chess match. And I believe a boxed set of the Simpson's on DVD is the pending prize?"  
  
Hearing her chortle, he continued, "First, I need your help with a little errand, O.K.?"  
  
"Oh, so you got that e-mail at least!" Cassie had finally located the house key. Gee, Uncle Jack hadn't hidden it there since she was thirteen and he'd still called her squirt. "Found the key. I'll grab a quick shower and be ready to go ASAP. Bye."  
  
Hearing the phone click, Jack smiled. Cassie hadn't changed; she was still as exuberant as ever. It would be great having the kid around for a few days. Jack missed her far more than he'd ever let on. Besides, he needed the diversion. Hitting the speed dial, he phoned the base.  
  
Placing a new file on the General's amazingly uncluttered desk, Captain Karen Black was just leaving for the day. "General O'Neill's office, Captain Black speaking."  
  
"Captain? O'Neill. If memory serves, I have only the one meeting with Dr. Brightman in the morning, correct?"  
  
Perusing his Friday appointments, the Captain noted that he was indeed correct. "Yes, Sir." What was this all about?  
  
'Sweet!' Jack was well aware that no team was off world at the moment. SG-11 had just returned this afternoon and, barring a disaster, his calendar was otherwise unencumbered. He'd arranged it that way as originally he'd hoped to make informal inspections around the base and catch up with a few of the personnel along the way, but time with Cassie was precious.  
"Cancel it, and reschedule for Tuesday. I'm taking a long weekend. Notify, the new head of security, Major Kearney, that he has command until 0800 Monday."  
  
O.K., this was out of character. Granted, Karen was still getting to know the complex Brigadier, but since he'd taken over the command the General had taken very little personal time. He deserved a little downtime, especially as things had been hectic lately. "Understood, General. Have a good weekend, Sir."  
  
Cassie was beating the pants off of her "Uncle" Jack tonight. His whole game was… well let's just say, she hadn't annihilated him this badly since she was... come to think of it she never had. He was too adept when it came to strategy to lose a simple game of chess, despite that whole dense old soldier act of his. She suspected he was either letting her win or that he had something on his mind. Either way, she would soon be the owner of a brand new DVD boxed set! Sweet!  
  
While winning was always very cool, the way he had been staring at her queen for the past several minutes was not! "Earth to Jack O'Neill, come in, O'Neill."  
  
Startled from his reverie, Jack looked up blankly at first, and then smiled wryly. "O'Neill to earth. What?"  
  
Cassie giggled; she loved it when he pulled that old Abbott and Costello routine! "What is on second, who's on first?" Sobering, she gave him a searching look. "Seriously, what is up with you, Uncle Jack? You were a million miles away just now?"  
  
It was true, he had been. Cassie had just announced another checkmate and suddenly his brain had been flooded with a memory, the memory of a practical joke still waiting for him to collect on the punch line.  
  
Returning Cassie's intent stare, Jack gave her one of his patented, 'you're just going to have to wait for it' smiles. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, kiddo…top secret stuff."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! Knock it off will ya?" Cassie wasn't sure if he was serious or not. It really didn't matter. This was her time and, she was sure as shooting not allowing him to think of anything else, except the two of them having fun together.  
  
She'd wasted too many hours not spending time with her mother, Janet; hours she regretted. That was so not going to happen with her surrogate father. Attempting to imitate his command voice, Cassie ordered him, "Listen up O'Neill! You are off duty and this is my time, so pay attention!"  
  
Jack had watched the silent play of emotions on her face; he understood all too well just what she was feeling.  
  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Snapping a smart salute, he took her hand in his. "That's enough chess for tonight; you are breaking the bank, kid. How about a nice big bowl of ice cream and a corny movie?"  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd never ask! Guess what I brought with me?" Cassie laughed joyfully, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Hugging her tightly for a moment, Jack reached up and gave her a noogie. "Nooo, don't tell me. X-men 2..." Groaning with mock agony, he added, "another chapter in the misadventures of that pesky hairball, the Wolverine? Gag!"  
  
Cassie's eyes rounded for a second. How did he know? He would never tell her just how he did it, but he always guessed just which DVD she'd secreted in her backpack. "Guess you might say I'm a sucker for any one named Jack…man! Jeez! How do you do that, anyway? Either you're clairvoyant or you're a leprechaun."  
  
Chuckling over that particular mental image, Jack put on the Irish and pulled her along to the kitchen for that ice cream. "Tricks of me trade, me darlin', tricks of me trade."   
  
Beverly snuggled deeper into the warm place left by Teal'c's body, wrapped in Egyptian cotton sheets. Hmmm…the sheets were whisper soft, making her feel shamelessly decadent. T' was turning into a real connoisseur of the sensual; maybe he always had been.  
  
Not only were the tangerine colored sheets smooth as a baby's bottom, the entire décor he'd selected was tasteful and innovative. Each creative touch designed to bathe the soul in sensation.  
  
Beverly giggled. She wondered just how General O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 would react when they finally received the grand tour tomorrow at the party. Would their reaction rival hers? Unraveling the mysteries of Teal'c was far more phenomenal than she would have ever envisioned.  
  
Beverly's Renaissance man returned quietly from his predawn sojourn to the kitchen. Carrying a tray of strawberries and ice tea, he climbed back into the queen-sized bed, careful not to spill the tray's contents. Setting his burden on the bedside table, Teal'c drew the captor of his heart into an embrace. Nestling his face into the delicate curve of her throat, he sighed contentedly.  
  
Beverly ran a caressing palm over Teal'c's newly hirsute pate, enjoying the softness of each strand of newly grown hair. In her mind's eye, she could still see his expression when he'd returned at last from his rescue mission to free Colonel O'Neill from eternal stasis. Eyebrow arched in an amusement, he'd told her of O'Neill's first reactions to the new growth upon awakening from his long sleep.  
  
According to T's revelation, O'Neill had been transfixed by the absence of the 'T-man's shiny bald greatness,' informing him after a brief interval of introspection and conferencing with Daniel that, his head now resembled a newly grown Chia Pet. It was no surprise to her that upon moving into his new office, a Chia Pet resembling one of the three stooges had suddenly made an appearance on the new General's desk. Teal'c's dignified reaction to that little salute to humor caused her to giggle even now. Still, she had to admit she liked the new T'; he looked so much younger, less formidable, and far more loveable.  
  
Teal'c, thinking her giggle was related to his gentle stroking of her luscious curves, increased his attentions, and soon they were once again engaged in sharing their love for one another; the tray of berries forgotten.  
  
Jack woke with the birds as usual. Listening to the incessant chatter of those heralds of the day, he allowed his thoughts to drift. Flashes of Carter's tearful face filled his head. The feeling of numbing cold and the last thoughts he'd had just before the Ancients' stasis chamber did its job overwhelmed him. In that second, he remembered. He'd been in stasis, but his mind had wandered freely. It was as if he'd been trapped in a never-ending dream, a nightmare of awareness really. Unable to catch his breath, Jack sat up abruptly, firmly willing the unwelcome recollection to the back of his mind once more. Padding to the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face, wondering blankly just what had startled him awake this time.  
  
TBC in part four. 


	4. The Banana Diet

_Tales of the lovelorn._

(The Matchmaker part four.)

The Banana Diet.

By © Cjay

Anton Roget stood transfixed, his eyes riveted on the deceptively easy stance and loose-hipped stride of the delicious alpha male who'd just entered the room. Anton reveled in a sensual thrill of titillation.

Here was a real man, not some cosmopolitan metro-sexual, who dressed the part, but a one hundred percent pure **man** in every sense of the word. Despite foreknowledge that this object of his passion was not one who would indulge him in flirtation, Anton felt a shiver travel up his spine.

Well aware of the tasty morsels' identity, Anton perused his charms. Oh, la la, at least six feet two inches of lean sinewy muscle, a bit spare perhaps, but very nicely packaged nonetheless. He was casually dressed; wearing a buttery leather jacket over a dark sweater and plain black trousers. The crooked and feral grin he wore added an air of spice, and perhaps, a dash of danger to his countenance. As did the slight limp in his gait, heightening Anton's rush of excitement; not to mention high cheekbones and a set of deep dimples, which life's harsh experience had faded into creases of character, capped by unfathomable brown eyes highlighted with generous lashes. So, this was General Jack O'Neill. Beverly's assessment of the man's assets and charisma were right on the money.

As his close associates and friends were aware, Anton's talents extended far beyond nurturing shrubberies, he was a very astute judge of people - and their hidden emotions.

Thus, as the hunky O'Neill cast a nonchalant gaze over the occupants of the room, Anton caught the fleeting bare look of longing and despair reflected in the obsidian depths of his eyes. Touched, the little man sighed with sympathy. 'Ah my world-weary warrior, soon your friends and I shall ease your solitary existence.'

Squaring his shoulders with resolve, Anton, the Don Quixote of love, sallied forth to do battle once more.

After greeting Teal'c and Beverly, Jack quickly found a cold beer, leaning casually against a wall wishing Cassie could have rearranged her schedule, and attended; at least then, he wouldn't have to fly solo.

Amongst the many guests, Carter and her cop fiancé were deep in conversation in one corner, and for just a moment his unguarded heart ached. Slamming a cast iron lid on his emotions, Jack's eyes continued his perusal of the room. Catching sight of a small man headed his way; he straightened up sharply.

Despite the military's fervent denial, and his own blatant indifference, the general experienced more than a share of unwelcome 'interest' from men such as the effeminate little rooster marching toward him. The guy's fussy attire and determined body language made it abundantly clear that Jack was in for another unwelcome round of attention. 'Crap!'

Wearing an admiring grin, Anton halted two feet from the manly general, offering a hand in greeting. "Ah, you must be General O'Neill. Mr. Teal'c has told me so much about you." Noting the brief flash of wariness in the taller man's eyes, he continued, "I am Anton Roget, perhaps Mr. Teal'c has mentioned me?"

Squelching his unease, Jack shook the offered hand briefly, while searching his memory, Roget, oh yeah, the gardener. "You're the man who grows orchids."

"Why, yes I am." Anton confirmed delightedly. "I grow many of nature's loveliest blossoms; perhaps you'd enjoy a visit to my greenhouse, General. It would give me great pleasure to share my paradise room with you."

It was blatantly obvious to Jack that the little man was interested in more than horticulture. O'Neill wasn't sure what a 'paradise room' was exactly, nor was he willing to find out. Gad! However, since **_Mr. Rogers _**here was a friend of T's, he would play nice. Assuming his ever-trusty dull-witted mantle of vacuous disinterest, Jack perused the buffet table and answered absently. "I doubt I'll be able to find the time. I am a very busy man these days."

Sighing audibly, Anton accepted the gentle rejection, fully aware that O'Neill was far more astute then he let on. In his vast experience, only the shrewd allowed themselves to appear obtuse. 'Oh well Anton, you were forewarned, but who could resist trying?'

"I understand, General. It would seem that the study of deep space radar telemetry is most time consuming. I have rarely seen dear Mr. Teal'c, or his Beverly, over the past several months. Perhaps, you are all working too hard?" Anton ventured kindly.

Sensing that **Mr. Rogers **had gotten the message, Jack relaxed, angling his tall frame alongside the wall once more. "Perhaps." He agreed quietly, taking a lengthy swallow from the long necked bottle in his hand.

Nodding, Anton turned slightly. Leaning against the same wall, he mimicked the rugged man's stance. "Yes, I think it is safe to say you all needed a break. Why, we have been planning this little celebration for months. I swear it has been postponed at least half-a-dozen times. It seemed dear Mr. Teal'c would never have his house warming!"

"Hmm," Jack responded distractedly, his attention straying to the couple in the corner. "Oh ya sure, a party is just what we needed."

Noting the object of O'Neill's focus, Anton wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Such a lovely woman."

Lowering his voice to one of rumination and cocking his head toward Jack, he continued, "Isn't it odd how many exceptional women choose the most mundane of flowers to enhance their beauty, sadly neglecting the more exotic and perhaps more satisfying blooms?"

Stunned, Jack refocused his gaze on the diminutive horticulturalist and stifled a snort of sardonic mirth. Sometimes a man found a kindred spirit in the most outrageous places. "Yep, downright peculiar."

Pleased he had brought the weary soldier beside him a moment of simple joy, Anton laughed lightly, reveling in this newfound simpatico.

Sharing the man's laughter, Jack felt lighter than he had in quite sometime. The mantle of command weighed heavily, even when off duty.

"I see now why Teal'c bestowed the honorary title of 'Master' on you, Anton."

Resisting the urge to preen, Anton demurred. "Mr. Teal'c is too kind. I am a simple gardener, nothing more."

Jack's estimation of the man beside him elevated a notch. Cocking an eyebrow of disbelief, Jack shrugged. "I hear people watching can be quite interesting."

"And, most enlightening, my dear General." Anton agreed softly.

The two new companions lapsed into silence, returning their attentions to the other occupants of the large living room.

Standing in the shadows of the hallway beyond, Daniel Jackson observed the exchange between Jack and Teal'c's unexpected new friend with typical fascination.

He knew Jack would handle the situation appropriately; this would not be the smoldering O'Neill's first encounter with someone enthralled by his **charms**. It happened again and again on this planet and many others, be they male or female, Jack's unconscious animal magnetism drew them like flies. Moreover, this peculiar fact had long ago become a source of profound mirth for his best friend.

Most of the time Jack feigned ignorance, but as Daniel was well aware, Jack understood exactly what these **seekers** wanted. Yet, despite his own distaste, he never failed to rebuff those advances gently.

Most folks mistook Jack's irreverent, hard nosed and smart-ass manner. They rarely guessed that deep inside that crusty veneer was a man of astounding compassion and innate respect for others. Still, Daniel had wondered what Jack would make of Anton.

Having arrived to the party early, offering assistance with last minute preparations, he voiced his concern to Teal'c and been a bit surprised. The big Jaffa merely arched a brow and stated, "I believe that O'Neill will find Master Roget intriguing, Daniel Jackson."

Puzzled, Daniel wrinkled his brow. "Okay…"

Bowing slightly in dismissal, Teal'c returned to his arrangements.

It would appear that Teal'c had been right. After a brief exchange, the odd pair lounged easily behind the drink table, blissfully people watching.

Curious, Daniel moseyed over, intending to join them.

The general appeared unaware of Daniel's unwavering approach, but Anton zeroed in on the athletic and yet bookish man. 'Ah, I wondered how long Dr. Jackson would lurk in the shadows.' He'd been well aware of the younger man's concentration. Having met the earnest scholar on one previous occasion, he'd found the overly curious archeologist amiable enough. However, Anton was convinced that something simmered behind Jackson's benign smile. Yet, the source of this impression eluded him.

"Good evening Dr. Jackson. I trust you are enjoying the party?" Anton queried, dispassionately.

"I am, Mr. Roget." Daniel grabbed a beer and took his position at Jack's side, nodding a greeting to the little gardener. "Hey, Jack."

Jack continued to lounge against the wall, his piercing vision riveted on his best friend. "Daniel."

Despite his best efforts to elude him, Danny boy had been dogging Jack lately, constantly making veiled remarks and casting searching glances his way. His gut told him that he'd forgotten something, something Daniel deemed of important, but for the life of him, Jack had yet to figure out just what it was. He wished Danny would just come right out with it and ask, because until then they'd continue their game of cat and mouse.

"Jack." Daniel volleyed, eyeing his elusive friend.

"Daniel." Jack countered flatly.

"Jack." Daniel returned his unwavering stare.

Anton's head bobbled from side to side, taking in the careful blank expressions the two friends wore as they tossed an unspoken question back and forth; he sensed that he was in the way. Excusing himself, the bemused blossom keeper sought Teal'c hoping for an explanation.

As the little man moved away, Jack took another long swallow of beer and eyed Daniel with growing chagrin, his expression resigned. "Look, why don't we step outside and you can tell me just what has been eating at you these past few months?"

Daniel opened his mouth to reply, but a sultry voice cut him off. "Excuse me; would one of you please lend me a hand?"

Both men turned and stared opened mouth at the breathtaking woman standing just inside the doorway.

Wearing a turquoise suit sans heavy makeup and jewelry, she was tall, about five-feet ten and appeared to be in her mid-forties. Her shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair, sporting just a hint of silver, caught the light shimmering as she moved; a look of laughter lit her wide green eyes set in a heart shaped face. The open and radiant smile she offered relayed an air of friendliness and innate warmth.

Jack felt his heart turn over.

Thumping his beer bottle down on the table, he pushed himself away from a transfixed Daniel and toward the incandescent woman, like a moth to a flame. "Jack O'Neill, at your service."

Extending a well-manicured hand, the unknown stunner laughed lightly. "Oh, yes, General Jack O'Neill. We have a mutual friend, Teal'c."

Jack took the soft hand into his own hard-calloused grip and smiled boyishly. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage ma'am."

The clipped sound of heels running and a slightly high-pitched squeal distracted the woman briefly. "Ah, Cara, at last! I thought you'd never arrive!"

"Anton you imp, how you do so love to exaggerate." Releasing Jack's hand with an apologetic smile, the voluptuous creature threw herself into Anton's arms giggling.

"Naughty man, you've interrupted. I was just about to introduce myself to the general."

"Allow me that honor my dear." Anton clasped the woman's hand to his heart and cocked his head with a short bow. "General Jack O'Neill, may I present the inestimable Cara Fairburn." Gazing soulfully at Jack, he continued, "Cara my pet, this is our dear Mr. Teal'c's general."

Feeling like a character in a Gary Cooper western, Jack offered a tilted grin. "Miss Fairburn…"

Tilting her head up slightly, she looked deeply into Jack's eyes and purred. "Please, Jack call me Cara." Unconsciously, her full lips trembled and parted slightly as she released an inaudible sigh of attraction. 'Oh Lord Cara girl, you are in serious trouble. This man is extraordinarily dangerous, but oh so wonderfully irresistible.'

"It's settled then, we shall all be great friends." Clapping his hands with undisguised glee, Anton chortled. "Come dear sir, we must unload Cara's delectable offering to this little gathering."

As Anton, hustled him out the door, Jack's attention remained on the dazzling Cara's tempting pink lips. "Offering?"

"Yes offering. Our sweet Cara is quite a renowned chef you know." Anton minced with pride. "She studied in Paris. Her heavenly confections are highly sought after. Why the way Mr. Teal'c consumes her mouthwatering pastries, I'm very surprised he hasn't gained a good ten pounds!"

Still struggling to clear his muddled senses, Jack, his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline, tried to wrap his mind around that little tidbit. "Teal'c does have quite an appetite."

"Now that, my dear General O'Neill is a vast understatement." Anton intoned with pride. Chuckling fondly, he added, "However, I believe our dear friend needs a great deal of fuel to keep all those enormous muscles of his toned and plump."

Wondering just how he had gotten himself into this conversation, Jack closed his mouth and followed the self-appointed pied piper to a sporty black automobile gleaming in the driveway.

The shiny Lexus convertible's vanity license plate read: 'Creampuff.'

Anton popped the trunk and lifted out two large pink cake boxes. "Would you please grab the other two boxes, General?"

Reaching into the spotless interior, Jack lifted out the remaining cartons. "Just call me, Jack. You are not in the military and...well let's just say it's not necessary, okay?"

Deeply moved by this small admission of acceptance, Anton stopped short. Looking back over his shoulder, he offered a sad, yet satisfied smile. "I am honored, Jack. I hope we shall become fast friends."

Continuing on his way, the little florist continued, "I think you and Cara will get on famously. Teal'c and Beverly are mad for her company, as am I my dear fellow. I just know we shall all get on swimmingly, just like a great big eclectic family."

"Sweet…" Rolling his eyes with a grimace, Jack trudged along behind, muttering to himself. 'For crying out loud! That's just what you need O'Neill - another eclectic family!?'

Cara eyed the young man before her inquiringly. From what little she had overheard, both he and the attractive O'Neill had been engaged in some sort of verbal battle; one she'd deliberately interrupted. "Hello."

Daniel gazed after Jack both irritated and bemused. Apparently, Jack was far more aware of his understated attempts to probe his memory than Daniel suspected. Now that Jack had decided to confront the situation head on, Daniel wasn't sure he was prepared.

The gentle hello alerted the usually polite Jackson that he was behaving rudely. Extending his hand, he grasped Cara's cordially. "Oops, sorry, I'm Daniel Jackson."

"Oh yes, Teal'c has told me a great deal about you, Dr. Jackson." Cara returned the handshake with a smile of recognition. "I am a closet historian myself you know."

"Oh?" Daniel replied inanely, still thinking about his pending encounter with Jack.

Well aware that Jackson's mind was elsewhere, Cara's own perverse sense of humor took over. "Don't worry Daniel; Anton won't abduct your companion."

Flushing furiously over the implied innuendo, Daniel sputtered. "What? Oh, of course not…Jack and I are just friends…that is, I mean…"

Realizing she'd made him uncomfortable, Cara was instantly contrite. "Forgive me, Dr. Jackson. That was a poor jest. Anton constantly bemoans my twisted sense of humor, I meant no offense."

'Great, just what I need, a female Jack O'Neill.' Self-conscious, Daniel changed the subject. "So, you're a friend of Teal'c's?"

"Yes. Our puckish little Anton introduced us some weeks ago." Cara replied with a kind smile. "He claimed that a much deprived Teal'c was suffering from 'poor cuisine' and brought both he and Beverly by my restaurant, **_Mia Cara_**, to 'restore their piteously abused palates.'"

Noting that Jackson's body language seemed more relaxed, she continued, "I swear the man has an infinite capacity for the consumption of fine food. He is especially fond of my teacakes."

The image of the big Jaffa, his pinkie finger extended, sipping tea and nibbling cakes, was hysterical. "Teacakes? Now that is a picture." 'Who knew?' Daniel responded with a laugh.

"Indeed. Cara Fairburn's cakes are most delectable, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c greeted the lovely chef with a dignified bow.

"Cake?" Jack questioned. "Did someone mention cake?"

Placing their burdens on the buffet table, the two unlikely compatriots joined the trio's conversation.

"Evidently, Teal'c has a fondness for Cara's teacakes." Daniel responded hiding a smile.

"Teacakes? I can't remember the last time I enjoyed a good teacake." Jack quipped. "Been holding out on me T?"

"I have O'Neill." Teal'c confirmed with a smirk.

Feigning a blow to his heart, Jack smirked back.

Delighted with this turn of conversation, Cara flipped open a pink box and pulling out one of the enticing confections, offered it to Jack with a modest smile. "Here, pop this in your mouth and tell me if it meets with your approval, General O'Neill."

"It's, Jack." Tantalized by both the woman and her icing covered cake, Jack opened his mouth obediently. As the small treat melted on his tongue, he resisted a sudden urge to pull the alluring Cara into his arms. "Yumm…"

Carefully dabbing at his satisfied lips with a napkin, Cara accepted his sigh of appreciation. "I'm looking forward to introducing you to all of my **culinary** secrets, Jack." She whispered huskily, her body leaning into his.

"Now our feast is complete!" Anton crowed. Sharing a conspiratorial look with the big Jaffa, he popped one of the mouthwatering cakes into his greedy mouth. 'Ah, our little ploy is shaping up nicely!' Chewing indelicately, he looked pointedly at Daniel and gestured to the box.

Teal'c needed no prodding. Happy that Cara and O'Neill seemed comfortable with each other, he regally chose one of the confections and devoured it gracefully.

Daniel followed suit, becoming another gastronomic captive.

Jack meanwhile, continued to allow the sensual Cara to press her hip against him as she fed him cake. She was audacious, her innuendo blatant, he found her nearness arousing; and yet, strangely comforting.

Cara watched Jack's hooded eyes dilate with desire. His body fairly thrummed with interest and she realized sadly, longing. Beverly's assessment of the general's loneliness was all too apt. What he needed was a good healthy dose of love and admiration.

Cara decided right then that her expert attention was just the tonic he needed for his ailing soul.

Beverly watched Cara make her move on the general from a perch on the sofa next to Sam. They'd been having a lovely conversation about Teal'c's chosen décor.

"I'd love a tour Bev." Sam requested enthusiastically.

"I think I'll let Teal'c give you the grand tour, Sam. He is quite proud of the place and I'd hate to rob him of …"

Anton's raised voice drew the two women's attention to the crowd around the buffet table.

While Beverly was delighted with the events unfolding before them, Sam's discomfort was palpable.

"Ah well, it sounds to me as if Teal'c is a bit busy. Maybe later." Sam informed Beverly tightly. Her body stiffened and she studiously avoided direct eye contact with anyone in the group across the room. As Cara entwined herself so intimately around the receptive O'Neill, she dispatched the clueless Pete to the buffet for another beer.

Watching Sam surreptitiously, Beverly couldn't help but feel a small thrill of triumph.

When Teal'c informed her that Sam was engaged to the bland Pete, her first response was, "How dare Sam Carter toss Jack O'Neill aside like so much refuse?" When it came to love, the brilliant woman was a complete idiot. Well, now she was getting her comeuppance.

Still, Beverly couldn't help feeling sorry for the colonel; Sam's priorities were so very skewed!

Pulling Sam up gently, Beverly insisted. "Come on; let me show you the bedroom. It looks like something out of an old movie!"

Sam stumbled along behind, stifling her tears. It was her own fault, she'd moved along, left him behind and now the man she secretly loved above all others was moving on too. "An old movie? Sounds like my life." She whispered.

Jack glanced up catching Sam's retreat. He felt a brief twinge of guilt. Remembering her recent engagement, he quickly pushed those feelings aside and returned his full concentration to the captivating creature pressed against him.

It was time he moved on.

Teal'c, perceptive as ever, noted O'Neill's brief distraction, understanding his thoughts. It would appear his role as Banebje'det would prove to be a successful one. At last, the grateful Jaffa would return the great favor his brother of the soul had done for him. Surprisingly, this role of matchmaker had come easily; he found he liked it.

When Master Roget introduced him to the stylish Cara, Teal'c knew immediately that she would be a balm for O'Neill's disillusioned spirit. Despite her professional air of sophistication, she exuded an uncomplicated earthiness and simple grace. Moreover, she possessed a sense of humor and style not unlike O'Neill's own.

Beverly was skeptical at first, but over the course of a few days, she too became convinced that Cara Fairburn was the other half of O'Neill's soul.

Satisfied that he had made the correct choice, Teal'c reveled in his triumph. Perhaps, he should now look to Daniel Jackson's needs as well.

Placing a massive hand on Daniel shoulder, Teal'c sought his attention. "Come, Daniel Jackson."

Puzzled and intrigued, Daniel followed Teal'c out onto the balcony, sipping his beer. "What's up Teal'c?"

Teal'c stood silently for a moment collecting his thoughts. "How goes your pursuit of the woman, Sarah?"

Stunned, Daniel inhaled a small portion of beer.

Coughing, comprehension flooded his oxygen-deprived brain. "You fixed Jack up!"

Arching a brow, Teal'c smiled slightly. "I did indeed."

Craning his neck to look back at the couple still engaged in an intimate conversation, Daniel had to admit Teal'c had done very well by Jack. "Okay, well…job well done. As Jack would say, Cara is a peach, but I wonder what he'll say when he realizes what you've done."

"I believe O'Neill will be brief as ever in his praise; he is often succinct." Teal'c told him calmly.

"T…" Daniel began concerned. Jack O'Neill hated meddling; he was taciturn at his best and surly most of the time.

"You worry over nothing, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c continued, "I merely returned the favor O'Neill did me. Without his efforts as Banebje'det I would not have met my Beverly."

'Teal'c as matchmaker?' Mystified, Daniel bit back his response.

"I offer you my services as your Banebje'det Daniel Jackson." Teal'c told him gravely.

Jack's sarcastic voice preceded his presence as he moved out onto the balcony with his two closest friends. "Trying to convince Daniel here to try your banana diet T'man?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. I am.'' Teal'c confirmed.

Cocking his head to one side, Jack squinted his eyes and looked Daniel over thoughtfully. "Be good for you Danny boy, you need a woman."

Daniel resisted the urge to squirm. Even after all they'd been through together, Jack still made him feel like a geek on occasion.

Enjoying Danny's obvious indignation, Jack continued, "Maybe then you'll stop pestering me with all those veiled looks and vague references." Jack suggested wagging his eyebrows.

Daniel grasped the opportunity to confront Jack once and for all. "Ah Jack, I think your covert machinations were enough for this spurned troglodyte, thanks."

"What?" Jack barked confused. 'Spurned what?'

"Jack, how much of your memory have you misplaced?" Daniel asked with genuine sincerity.

"Huh?" Jack deflected, searching his vocabulary for the word troglodyte. "Get to the point Daniel."

Taking a deep breath, Daniel crossed his arms and held on tight. "My point is, Jack, we, that is Teal'c, Sam and I, are very much aware of the fact that since the events in Antarctica your memory is a bit…well…it's a tad…"

"Dr. Jackson, there is nothing wrong with my memory." Jack denied firmly.

"Really." Daniel clearly did not believe that to be the truth. "Then what am I talking about Jack?"

Jack's still recovering mind finally seized the definition of the odd troglodyte: hermit. Rapid images flooded his brain. Oh, crap! Now he understood all the pointed looks and the whole ham sandwich affair, not to mention Daniel's constant recent fascination with bananas.

Refusing to admit anything, the wily tactician sought to turn the table on his friend. "Well space monkey, I guess you'd be referring to the lovelorn correspondence of one Dr. H. Mercury Ham. How's that working out for you?"

Stunned and yet relieved that he'd been off the mark, Daniel played along. "Good. Got, oh, over a thousand responses, some of them are quite attractive too."

"Nice to know." Jack rocked back on his heels, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"I wonder why you did me that **honor** Jack?" Daniel asked, peering over his glasses at his friend.

"Well Danny boy, I was merely responding to your e-mail request for companionship." Jack replied smugly.

"E-mail?" Daniel queried innocently.

"Yes, Daniel the e-mail addressed to the agent of the lovelorn on yahell." Jack answered patiently.

"Daniel Jackson did not send that missive O'Neill." Teal'c informed him baldy.

Jack searched the pair's expressions, was this a joke? "Then who?" He asked with dread.

"I believe it was Colonel Carter's intention to tease you O'Neill." Teal'c told him quietly.

"I see." Jack said slowly.

He did see, quite clearly in fact. Crap! Another opportunity lost. 'O'Neill you are one sorry son of a bitch. Well, spilt milk.' Carter's engagement made it very clear his attentions were no longer wanted or needed.

Catching the abject look of compassion on Daniel's open face, Jack bristled and shrugged it off. "So now that we have that cleared up, I expect you'll spare me the veiled looks from now on, Daniel. And, I hope in the future you'll just come straight to the point and stop tormenting this beat up old man."

Smiling wryly, Daniel rebutted him. "I don't think Cara sees you that way Jack."

"Ah yes, speaking of the lady, I'll be taking my leave of you both. It was a great party T." Jack's expression lightened. "Cara wants to show me her **restaurant**."

"Don't you mean etchings Jack?" Daniel teased. "I think you may be in for a long night."

"Excellent." Jack sighed heartily. "Boys…"

Turning on his heel, a suddenly optimistic general made his way back to Cara's side and the two quickly departed.

Watching them leave, Daniel felt a surge of satisfaction.

Jack was going to be okay. He'd survived another dark hurdle with his usual aplomb. "You know Teal'c, Jack's ability to bounce back never ceases to amaze me."

Bowing his regal head, Teal'c agreed. "Indeed, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill is an inspiration."

Placing a heavy hand on Daniel's shoulder once more, the newly successful Banebje'det turned his unwavering resolve to his other needy friend.

FINI.

That s all folks… I hope you enjoyed this little fiction. Thanks Cjay. (word ct 4541)


End file.
